A Different Life
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: Sakura was only 6 when her parents decided to move to Suna, and they met Sasori Sakura's real father along the way. So what happens when she goes with him? And becomes a ninja of the Hidden Sand? What happens when she meets Gaara? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Home

**A Different Life **

**Chapter 1: A Different home**

A girl no older then 6 with pink hair smiled brightly at her parents as they walked toward the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Why are we moving?" She asked her parents suddenly the smiled disappearing from her face.

"Because its time for a change Darling." Her father replied a grim look on his face.

A sad smile appeared on her mothers' face, "Don't worry sweetie we just think it's a good idea to go back to my home village get back with are roots, where we belong." She continued.

The smile appeared back on her child's' face, "Okay…" she said enthusiastically. "Are we almost there?" She then asked.

"Just a few more hours, Sakura-hime." Her dad said and smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Suddenly a gasp ripped from her mothers' mouth as she stopped and stared at something a little ways up, "S-Sasori!!" She whispered in horror.

Sakura looked between them, "What?" She asked and looked at the person as they walked closer. "Who is that mama?" She questioned and looked at the person again and tilted her head.

"Sakura-hime… You go find a place to hide we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Her dad whispered.

"Sakura-hime?" The monotone voice asked. "It fits her… Yukiko…" The voice continued.

Sakura tilted her head, 'He knows mama's name?' She thought in confusion.

"Stay away from her Sasori!" Her mother hissed and pulled Sakura behind her. "She will not go anywhere with you!" She continued.

"You stay away you vile excuse of a human!" Her dad roared and lunged at him only to be thrown back by a puppet.

"Sakura…" The man named Sasori said and motioned for her to come over to him. "Did you notice that there is no way that you could have any relation to this man you call Daddy?" He inquired.

Sakura looked down, 'I may be only 6 years old but I know I don't have anything in my looks or strength that would possibly let me have any relation to my daddy…' She contemplated and looked at the man. "I did notice…" She admitted and looked down at the ground.

"That's what I thought… No Child of mine wouldn't notice something so different. She seems more like me then you… Doesn't it Yukiko? Does it make you mad when she says something that is highly logical yet she hasn't even looked at that kind of book? She learns from hearing and seeing, doesn't even have to be shown how to do something and gets it right on the first try." He persisted.

'How? How does he know so much about what I can do when he doesn't know me. He claims to be my father but I don't know, why should I trust him?' She deliberated. Then it sunk in he had said 'No child of _MINE._ So does that mean that he really is my father?' She thought about it, the concept of him knowing so much about her yet not even knowing her.

"Don't you dare try to take her away from her family you know nothing of her. She can't do any of what you say!" My 'father' bellowed.

"Your wrong…" I murmured quietly. "I can do all that… But I won't believe him until he shows me something that can prove that I am his daughter." I carried on.

"Fine by me…" He answered and pulled off the hat that covered his face.

My eyes widened red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I got my proof. My mother had almost white blonde hair, blue eyes with specks of green, but she had tanned skin. Red and white make pink, my green eyes had blue flecks and I had pale skin. "Why did you lie to me? Mama?" I whimpered and turned and looked at her.

A pained look appeared in her eyes, "I'm sorry sweetie I had to protect you from that monster!" She cried and reached for me.

"The mistake you made was telling me 'He' was my daddy when he wasn't mama!" I yelled and stepped away from her. "Your not suppose to lie about family!" I screamed at her and took another step away from her.

The man I had never really thought of as a dad looked angered, "You stupid little runt! You shouldn't talk to your mother that way!" He screamed at me and I suddenly had the feeling he was going to hit me.

Stepping away so I was out of his reach I turned and ran to the other man, Sasori. My really daddy and I cried, "Why did mama lie to me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed, " Because she thought that I wasn't fit to be a father." He responded. I cried harder and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Hush Sakura-chan, I won't let them hurt you anymore."

I only nodded and slowly my sobs subsided into small whimpers, as I heard my mama scream at me. Saying I was a mistake and I shouldn't of happened. Then suddenly two screams echoed through the air and I found myself being scooped up into the arms of my real father and being carried off.

I looked over my real daddy's shoulder and saw the limp bodies of my mama and that man. And the thing was I didn't care that he had killed them, they had lied to me and it hurt.

A few hours later I found myself sitting in a small cave by a fire and my daddy was making me some food. "Would you like to be a ninja?" He suddenly asked.

I nodded furiously, "Yes! I always wanted to be one but Mama said that I couldn't because she thought it was dangerous. I almost went to the Hokage myself to ask him if he would secretly let me into the Academy." I told him and smiled my biggest smile.

A smirk appeared on his face and he sighed, "I could send you off to Suna Academy but you wouldn't see me for a long time." Sasori said.

My smile got bigger if that was even possible, "Really?!" I cheered in excitement.

"Of course, I wouldn't have time to protect you from all the dangers of this world so it would be better for you to learn how to on your own. And if you wish I can send you to Chiyo my grandmother, you just tell her you are my daughter and I am quiet sure she will train you, and send you to the academy of course. I will make you some puppets if you wish to be a puppeteer as well." He added.

My eyes lit up, "You're a puppeteer right?" I questioned. He nodded, "Then yes I would like that… But from the knowledge I have since I studied as much as I could… You are an S-class missing Nin… Wouldn't she try to kill me?" queried.

"Yes but just tell her you only learned this from hearing your mother talking about it to your 'Father'." He answered.

I nodded, "But only if she asks how I learned this." I continued.

"Yes that would be the most likely thing." He agreed. "I guess I should start you off to the village, the academy starts in two days and I'm quite sure the Kazekage wouldn't say no to letting you into it." He said.

"Okay!" I said and jumped up, "I need more stuff I don't have much and most of my clothes aren't suited for this kind of weather." I said and looked at him curiously as he did some handsigns.

"Then we shall buy you some." He replied and in a poof of smoke looked different but his eyes were still the same. I smiled at him and took the hand he offered before we disappeared in another poof. We appeared a little ways from the village and I could smell the restaurants from this distance.

"Smells good." I cheered and started to run.

"Hold on little one we can't just go running in!" Sasori yelled from behind me but I ignored him and continued running.

I got to the gates and stopped as a guard stepped up to me I looked at him with an eager look, "State your business." He ordered.

"Me and my Daddy have been traveling for days and I smelled to food from where we were and I haven't really eaten anything like a real meal in days and I'm really hungry so could you let me in?" I asked in one breath and smiled up at him.

Sasori finally caught up with me and panted, "Sheesh kid you can run fast when you smell food." He chuckled and caught his breath.

The guard smiled and stepped aside, "Aa my son is just the same he goes crazy for food when he is on mission and when he gets back you can see the dust cloud from him running to get some food from a mile away." He laughed and watched us walk toward one of the restaurants.

"Nice lie." Sasori whispered as we walked into the restaurant.

"What lie? I'm starving!" I cheered and sat down at a small table for two.

Sasori shook his head in amusement and sat down as well, and we waited for a waitress to come so I could order. "Very amusing kid." He sighed and glared at a few girls that started to ogle him.

Finally a waitress came over and asked what we would like to have and I smiled and asked for some ramen. She smiled at me and said I was sooo cute then quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed my food before returning and asking my daddy what he wanted.

He didn't want anything saying we had ate before we got to the village and that I just wanted to get my hands on some real food as I put it.

She just smiled and walked away. "So daddy… Are we going to see the Kazekage tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Its getting late after you finish we will go get a room at an inn for the night then get all the arrangements set for you to attend the academy. I'll tell him that I have some important business, to attend to since I am a traveling merchant. And you wanted to stay in one place so you could learn more and become an ninja." He told me.

"Oh okay! So when will I see you again?" I questioned.

"When you graduate." He confirmed.

I sighed but nodded, "What about money?" I asked and looked at him expectantly.

"I'll put money in your new account that you will be able to access after I leave. But don't spend it all in a day spend it carefully cause I will only put enough in there to last you a month so save it up and only spend it on things you really need." Was his reply. I nodded in understanding and we paid the bill and left to find an inn.

Please tell me what you think and no flames there will be a few chapters of little Sakura then she will get older as it goes on so please be nice a R&R!!!

-Dragon


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Kazekage!

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Kazekage**

**Wow 4 reviews and I only typed the first chapter this morning! So on with the story. And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I haven't slept at all today… I think I might have a small case of insomnia… Well R&R**

They inn we stayed in was gigantic I swear I could have gotten lost if my daddy didn't hold my hand all the way up to my room so I wouldn't wonder off. But the room I couldn't believe it! It was sooo pretty I just wanted to live there for the rest of the time but Daddy said no.

The next morning I stood in the bathroom and stared into the mirror, My long hair hung down to mid-back and I glared at it. "Daddy?" I asked and opened the door and stepped out.

"Yes?" Sasori questioned.

"Can you cut my hair?" I asked and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

"How short would you like it kid?" He asked as I sat on the edge of the bed with him behind me.

"It doesn't matter to me… Just as long as it won't get in the way!" I said and smiled.

"Okay." He replied and I felt the knife slice through my hair fluidly and I watched many of the long strands float past me to the floor. "There, all done." He sighed and I jumped off the bed and ran back into the bathroom and pulled myself up onto the counter.

"I LOVE IT!" I yelled happily and jumped down. "Daddy? When do we have to leave?" I suddenly asked looking at the clock.

"Right now, Sakura-chan. Now we better hurry." He sighed again and we quickly rushed out of the room and quickly paid for are room before we ran to the Kazekage's office.

Once arriving I looked around the giant room that had what looked like maybe 4-5 air conditioners running to keep it nice and cool in the rooms. "I like it in here, Daddy… I don't feel like I would melt into goo like ice cream like when we were outside." I joked.

Sasori's lips twitched, "I know what you mean… I feel bad for the ice cream, it'll be gone before the afternoon even comes round. Those other kids will be complaining about it being so hot since it's the dry season and all." He responded.

The smile that appeared on my face got bigger at the comment, "To bad for them." I said and licked my own ice cream bar and followed my daddy to the main desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am I have an appointment with the Kazekage regarding my daughter entering the Academy." Sasori said and smirked at her.

"Oh… Yes sir just head up the stairs and to the giant double doors… Remember to knock." She said and smiled flirtatiously at him and I stuck out my tongue.

"Eww!" I groaned and pretended to gag as we walked away. Sasori just laughed at me and before I knew it we were standing in front of a pair of giant double doors with beautiful carvings in it. "Oh its so pretty!" I gasped.

Sasori nodded, "These doors are made of the finest wood there is, I believe they are all the way from the Village Hidden in the Rocks." He said.

"Is that a guess or a fact?" I challenged.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm quite sure I know what wood is which and where it came from." He answered and tapped his chest and I heard the small hollow sound that came from his wooden body.

I smiled, "So are you made of this wood?" I asked motioning to the doors as he knocked.

"Some pieces are some aren't." He answered cryptically.

I glared at him, "So your going to make me guess the woods?" I asked him eyeing him carefully.

"Nope you are going to learn them yourself, if you want to be like me you have to know your wood types, how to make your puppets, what kind of weapons would benefit that puppet and then there is of course the jutsu." Sasori listed as a voice on the other side of the door told us to enter. "Now stay quiet and don't say anything unless you're asked." He whispered as we stepped in and bowed are heads in respect.

"Lord Kazekage, I would like to enroll my daughter Sakura in the academy here and I would like to request that she get an apartment seeing as I can't be around much because of my business as a master carpenter. I would like for her to stay in my home village, and become a ninja." Sasori said after the Kazekage asked what we wanted.

He scrutinized me carefully with a raised brow, "Will she benefit ninja of Suna or with she be a nuisance?" He asked harshly.

It took everything I had not to scream at him that I wasn't a pest, "I assure you Kazekage-sama that I will benefit Suna very much so if you let me train. I am a very fast learner and only need to see something to remember it." I said in a strained voice.

He seemed to ponder it then nodded, "We shall see… You will be aloud to stay here for as long as you like and once you graduate if you show no potential you will be kicked out of here regardless of what you say." He said and glared at us. "You may leave now." He said and waved a dismissive hand.

I grit my teeth and bite back a growl, "Daddy why was he so mean?" I asked as we left the building.

"It's just how some people are Sakura-chan, Now we should go find the apartment building you are staying in and get you registered." Sasori chuckled.

"You sound like you know a few people like that…" I said then thought over who he was and what organization he was in. "Okay slash that you know _A Lot _of people like that." I said and started to laugh with him.

Once at the apartment buildings I got to choose my room and of course I chose the one that had a giant wind that overlooked the desert. Then if you looked a little ways to the east you could see the green houses where they grew the rare herbs I had heard about from reading a few books about Suna before I came here. And the even better part was I could watch the sunset, I just loved watching things like that. It was like Art eternal at gone in a flash but will always be back the next night.

"Well I believe I will give you a lot of extra money for this month so you can buy all the necessary things you need so here you go the rest will be in the bank account." Sasori said and handed me a purse stuffed to the brim with money.

'I think I have died and gone to heaven.' I thought and stared at the giant heavy purse then I got to work. Once my daddy left I started to organize things taking all the white sheets off of the furniture and other stuff that was in my apartment then got to cleaning. "I'll buy the food I need tomorrow, and all the other things as well but right now this place is in need of some serious TLC." I laughed and started darting around the room grabbing all the stuff I would need to clean up my apartment. I stopped and glared at some of the walls for a few seconds. "Got to do some painting to I see." I said and then returned to my cleaning.

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't make it any longer but I really need to lay down for a little while cause I'm starting to see things… I swear I just saw a dragon fly out of my ear… Man… no more staying up all night for me… although I don't think that's going to happen for a while… anyway R&R Tell me what you think and what I could add to the next chapter. **

**-Dragon **


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and the Sandbox

**Chapter 3:Shopping and the Sandbox**

Hey people sorry I never updated yesterday but it was super busy and it was also my towns 100-year-old birthday…. THEY AHD A FIGHTER PILOT FLY OVER!!! And I swear my ears died, and I think I must of ate something bad because I am sick today… but all in all I will update as much as I can in the next few days… Thank god for summer holidays! LOL well on with the story so R&R

The next morning I could be found sleeping on my bed covered in dust and maybe a few spider webs… 'I think I went a little to far with the cleaning…' I thought and laughed slightly.

Sitting up I looked at the now very clean house, but the walls! They were in desperate need of painting, some didn't even have paint on them just a very ugly wallpaper, so I think I will be spending a few days painting. 'Guess it's a good thing I'm not an ordinary kid…' I thought sarcastically.

Finally getting enough of a urge to get out of the very comfy bed I was laying in I hauled myself out of the room grabbing the giant purse from the kitchen counter and walked out the door. "Painting time!" I cheered to myself then looked at the time. "Most stores should be open… I think…" I mumbled to myself as I walked out and looked around. "Yep…" I answered to myself as I jumped back to avoid some people running up and down the street trying to get to work or get something off the shelves.

'Great… I'm going to have a very long day.' I thought in annoyance as I walked into a small store that was filled with paint and some other hardware stuff. Quickly I spotted a wagon and I knew I would need it quite badly. 'Okay I'll take that!' I thought and grabbed it and started pulling it down the isles.

"Okay what colors." I mumbled to myself as I looked at all the paints then started grabbing the colors: six different kinds of brown, pale green, sky blue, red, white, and a pale yellow. "That should do it." I sighed and grabbed as many tools for painting as I could before walking to the register.

"I would like to buy all this stuff." I said and motioned to all the things I was going to buy only to hear somebody laughing.

"You? A little kid? You have got to be kidding me!" The man laughed and then glared at me, "Go put the stuff back kid." He said in a serious tone.

My eye twitched; "I have the money to buy it…" I growled and glared back at him.

"But you're only a kid you can't buy things like this! You should go and play at the park like all the other good kids." He replied in a snobbish tone.

"I can go get the Kazekage if you want me to prove to you that I'm aloud to buy all this stuff…" I hissed at him, he seemed to shut up about it. I pulled out my giant purse. "Besides my apartment is in desperate need of a new paint job." I said and quickly calculated all the money I would need to spend to buy all of this. '700 Ryo? I believe that's less then half of what is in this thing…' I thought and looked inside the little purse.

After nearly having a heart attack I placed the money on the counter for it all and quickly left. 'How… Much… is… in… there…?' I thought and pulled my wagon into the apartment building then my eye twitched. "GREEEAAATTT! No elevator…" I groaned out when I heard something shuffle behind me.

Spinning around I saw a flash of red then it was gone, I tilted my head to the side and then started to look around. "Is somebody there?" I asked but got no reply. "Oh well…" I sighed and looked to the stairs. "Now… how do I get this all up to the second floor?" I asked myself when I heard the sound again except I could tell it was moving something.

Turning around I nearly screamed as I ducked and my wagon floated up the stairs to the second floor. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed and looked around trying to find who did that. "Is somebody there?" I asked a little skeptically. "Cause if there isn't that means my wagon is somehow magical…" I said and still I got no reply.

"Fine be that way…" I sighed and went up to my apartment, pulling my wagon into it then I looked around. "OKAY! TIME TO START PAINTING!" I cheered

I got to work on the living room, which I decided to paint with the light green then I added some pale yellow to it and left it to dry.

I then went in and painted the kitchen with the red paint… that didn't go so well, the paint in the tray fell and landed on my head, Sooo now I have red and pink hair which clashes extremely bad.

After having a fit and trying desperately to get the paint out which seems to say I feel like staying here for a while I went on and painted the bathroom with the pale yellow.

And finally my room I grabbed the sky blue and started on the ceiling then using the brown paints I gave it a earthen kind of feel to the room. I loved it. Sadly I never got to use the white, maybe on some of the furniture. I looked at the time and groaned, "6:00 AT NIGHT?!" I gasped, "I have worked the whole entire day… I need food!" I continued and grabbed the purse again and walked outside and smiled at the cool evening.

I followed my nose to the closest restaurant and got a small table in the corner before I ordered a giant bowl of beef ramen and some chocolate milk, a weird combination but its good.

After finishing two bowls of that I was full enough and I paid for all the stuff I ate and returned to my apartment and flopped onto my bed falling fast asleep, "Appliances tomorrow…" I sighed and fell into la la land.

When I woke up I stared at my now painted ceiling before smiling and jumping out of bed. "Okay bad idea." I moaned and fell backward as my head started pounding. "Maybe I'll just buy some more clothes… then have a break. Maybe I'll do as that guy said and go to the playground…" I said to myself and then decided against getting clothes and just headed to the playground.

Once there I looked around, "Great balls of fire! Its so hot!" I whimpered and shaded my eyes with my hands before my eyes caught sight of the sandbox and I quickly made my way over there and sat down with a thump and ran my hands through the sand. "Aa nice and cool." I giggled to myself and started to build some small castles before as shadow appeared.

I looked up and stared into the prettiest jade eyes I have ever seen, "Hi…" I said and tilted my head and looked up at the boy with a questioning gaze as he looked a little surprised at my choice of words.

"You're not scared?" he asked me and looked like he was waiting for me to jump up and run away screaming like a lunatic.

"Now why would I be scared?" I asked and smiled at him, "You haven't given me any reason to be." I laughed.

The shocked look on his face told me I had said something he probably hadn't heard before but I ignored it, "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"What do I mean?" I repeated the question and then thought bout it, "I mean you haven't done anything to hurt me or anything. So I have no reason to be scared." I answered and then nodded my head.

He smiled, "okay." He then sat beside me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"A person should always introduce themselves before you ask them of their name." I replied my lips twitching as I started to make another sandcastle after I wrecked the other one.

"Oh… Well my name is Sabaku no Gaara." He introduced himself and I laughed.

"Well Gaara, I am Sakura Haruno… Nice to meet you!" I said and winked at him.

He blinked then smiled back at me, "May I join you in building your sandcastle?" he asked and I nodded.

I watched as the sand started to move and I gasped, "Did you just?" I didn't finish my question because I looked at him and he looked a little horrified.

Gaara looked at the ground, "you can go run and hide if you want…" he said solemnly.

A smile stretched across my face, "I'm not scared I'm amazed Gaara-kun! That was awesome! I wish I could do that!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

He tensed like he was waiting for something but nothing happened and he gasped, "You're still alive!" he cried and hugged me back.

I blinked in confusion, "What? I was suppose to die from a hug?" I questioned and raised a brow.

"No, no it's not that my sand it usually protects me so nobody can touch me! And it didn't do anything to you!" he laughed and hugged me again.

I smiled and hugged him back, "Well then congratulations!" I giggled and pulled away when I noticed some other kids coming over. "Hey look." I said and motioned to the others.

Gaara went tense and looked like he was scared, "Hey freak get away from her! Your probably planing her death as we speak!" the first boy shouted and threw a rock at Gaara.

He didn't do anything and I froze in my spot as more of the kids started throwing rocks at him all hitting him, then my anger took over and I stood up and went in front of him, "HEY GET LOST AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screeched, only to get hit with more rocks.

"So you're going to stay with him willingly? Then you're a freak to!" the boy said and they threw more rocks at me I whimpered as one hit me in the forehead and I fell backwards.

I closed my eyes as more went flying at my head but I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes and saw a wall of sand around Gaara and I. I turned to him and he looked like he wanted to hurt something. That's when I heard a scream and realized he was trying to attack those other kids. "NO! Gaara, stop!" cried and hit his arm only to find it wrapped in sand and a horrified look on his face as it started to get tighter and wrap around the rest of my body.

I just froze, I didn't move one inch I just stared at Gaara, " Don't hurt them Gaara… they aren't worth it… someday y-you will be a lot greater then them in every way possible!" I whispered as the sand kept getting tighter I closed my eyes and suddenly the sand fell away and arms wrapped around me.

My eyes opened and I stared wide-eyed as Gaara hugged me tightly, the sand falling away and I felt something wet hit my cheek and smiled slightly, he was crying. "You promise?" he whispered in my ear.

"I promise you will be great and loved and I will never ever leave you." I said and began to cry as well and hugged him back as the wall of sand seemed swirl around us and we were in my apartment standing in my living room I couldn't help it and gasped.

"What?" he whispered and I smiled and pulled away.

"It was you wasn't it? You're the one who nearly hit me in the head with me wagon weren't you?" I said and smiled at him.

His head lowered but I saw it a blush! Gaara was blushing! "yeah…" he mumbled and turned away.

"Well then… Thank you…" I said and turned him around and kissed him on the cheek. "Now… I'm hungry…" I said as my stomach growled loudly and we both laughed. He nodded and I grabbed my purse and smiled, "I'll buy?" I questioned and tilted my head to the side.

"Okay… we might not have to pay… we might get it for free since I'm with you." He whispered and I shrugged.

"Better safe then sorry… they might try to make you pay since I'm with you and all." I replied and we walked out of my apartment.

AND THERE IT IS! Hope you like it! So R&R and I'll try to update tomorrow…

-Dragon


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and the Bullies

**Chapter 4: Dinner and The Bullies**

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while I haven't had much time and I had a friend over so I couldn't really go on the computer. So please R&R! I don't own anything but the plot.

After walking around we finally found a small café that looked respectable enough and we sat at a small table. "So… Gaara-kun, what's it like to live here?" I asked stupidly.

Gaara raised a non-existent eye brow at me, "Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you figure it out on your own?" He replied with a question of his own.

"Oh… Err I guess I should…" I laughed rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

'**You're an idiot…' **A voice suddenly chuckled in my head.

'Who are you?' I asked in my mind.

'**I'm you… I'm your inner personality, the person you truly want to be.' **She replied.

'Well then, didn't you just call yourself an idiot too?' I asked and smiled wickedly at her.

'**Shut up!'** She replied and disappeared from my mind.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked snapping his finger in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry just spaced out." I laughed nervously.

"The waiter is wanting to know what you want to eat…" He deadpanned and turned away.

My head snapped to look over and sure enough there was a trembling boy who looked about 16 standing there waiting for me to order so he could run away. "Oh… well I'll have… Some Miso ramen and a cup of Chocolate milk." I told him and watched him practically run back to the kitchen.

"They sure are really scared of you Gaara-kun…" I said rolling my eyes as some people moved to the other side of the café some just choosing to leave all together.

"It's normal… I am a demon and all." he whispered.

"No you aren't!" I hissed and tried to throw my napkin at him but that didn't work to well.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me with a skeptic look.

I laughed I couldn't help it, it was to funny I had just tried to throw an object weighing the same as a sheet of paper. "Try to hit you with my napkin!" I gasped between my laughter.

His lips started to twitch upwards and I could tell he was fighting down a smile. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes… and you are the worst actor ever when it comes to not showing how hard you are trying not to laugh." I replied and smiled as are waiter set two bowls of ramen on the table.

"H-here y-y-you go…" He stuttered and ran to attend another table.

"Poor guy…" I mumbled and gobbled down the whole bowl within a few minuets. "Yummy…" I sighed and rubbed my now very full stomach.

"Yes it was." Gaara said and we stepped out of the café. Gaara had been right we didn't have to pay for anything.

"I guess I should go." I said and waved bye to Gaara before running off toward my home.

When I finally got there I was about to go up the stairs when something grabbed me from behind. "Your coming with us, Pinky." The voice hissed and I was dragged down a different hall and into a dark room.

"What the heck?! You can't just randomly grab a person and drag them to a room!" I screamed at him.

"To bad…" He replied and turned on the light.

There was about 10 different kids, all standing around me in a circle, "W-what are you going to do?" I whispered and tried to look for another exit but couldn't find any.

"We are going to show you how we treat a freak that doesn't belong." A girl laughed and suddenly they all were attacking me.

I tried to cry for help but was hit in the head by a shoe and then I knew no more. 'Gaara…' I thought before the darkness totally consumed me.

'**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET UP AND FIGHT!' **Inner screamed at me.

'B-but I can't… I can't even move…' I thought helplessly.

'**THEN I GUESS ITS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE OVER!' **She roared and suddenly I felt myself hitting people and my eyes opened, it was like watching a movie out of the actors' own eyes.

Finally I had my exit and I run ignoring the pain and the fact that it was hard to breath, 'What are you doing?' I asked dazedly as we ran out of the building.

'**We are in no condition, to be there and there is a chance they could get a key from the front desk… you may not be able to feel it all right now since your not really in control I am… but we are in a lot of pain.' **Inner panted and then I felt something soft yet rough wrapping around us.

'Stop… its Gaara…' I whimpered to Inner as some more of the pain became real.

'**I know…' **Inner replied and the searing pain came. But I never screamed I knew that if I did Gaara would think he was hurting me.

"Sakura? Sakura?! Answer me!" Gaara cried as he pulled me to him.

I whimpered and his grip loosened, "G-Gaara… M-my whole b-b-body hurts…" I choked out though my clenched teeth.

"It's okay Sakura… I'll get you help." He murmured quietly and then I fell into the comforting darkness again.

I really don't know how long I was out for but the thing I do remember was feeling a weight on my chest as I breathed, 'What is that?' I thought questioningly and opened my eyes to see Gaara resting his head on my chest and staring at me. "Gaara?" I croaked.

"Sakura! I thought you were never going to wake up!" he cried and hugged me.

"Why? It was that bad was it?" I wondered aloud.

"But it was, you had three broken ribs, one had pierced your left lung and a concussion… You've been out for 4 days." Gaara whispered.

I swear after he said that my heart stopped, 4 days… I was that badly hurt… and wow… I just really couldn't imagine it.

"Breath Sakura…" Gaara suddenly instructed and I gasped in as much air.

"4 Days?! But, but, it didn't seem that bad!" I cried then groaned in pain as my lung burned at the effort of me yelling and trying to get enough air at the same time.

"Careful, you're not fully healed… You can't leave for another week…" Gaara said.

"ANOTHER WEEK?!" I screeched ignoring my lung this time.

"Sadly yes… It's not that bad, I'll visit you everyday…" Gaara replied.

"But the academy starts… lets see… TOMORROW!" I cried and fell back on the pillows.

"Don't worry you won't miss much… and besides I can bring you all the stuff we learn… and show you how to do it." Gaara said trying to calm me.

"Fine… just make sure you don't forget!" I growled and leaned back on the bed. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep… That yelling actually took a lot out of me…" I sighed.

"Okay… See you tomorrow." He replied and left.

Then I fell into the peaceful state of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day at the Academy

**Chapter 5: First Day at the Academy!**

I am truly sorry for not updating in so long. Its just I haven't had any time since I have been working on the barn and I have sort of lost interest in going on the computer since I have a new game for the Wii and I have been obsessed over it. So on with the story… I own nothing

A week later and I was finally taking my first steps outside of the hospital, I have come to hate that place with a passion, but that's only because I am the patient. If I were the doctor well that would be a different story. I really want to be able to heal people I don't really know why but I just do… Like I could kill some bad peoples but save the lives of the ones precious to me. Yeah I like that Idea, I'll be a puppeteer but a medic on the side.

Anyway Gaara kept his promise and brought me all the stuff we did in the academy and some of the basic training exercises that they did there. But now I can learn from sensei myself since I get to start the academy tomorrow. I'm so excited, I hope I can do all the stuff they teach me to do. And I will have to bring up the fact that I want to be a puppeteer to one of my sensei's but that can wait for a while.

Now I guess I better head home, I wonder what I will do about those mean people who hurt me I think some of them live in the same building as me… so will I have to move to a different place? No! I can't do that not after all that work I did on the room, I will stay and get strong so I can save myself and not get hurt…

While I was thinking about all this I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I just happened to run straight into someone, and many gasps were heard all around me. Looking up I froze, 'Oh man… I just walked straight into Kazekage-sama…' I thought in pure horror.

"What the?! You little shrimp how dare you walk into Kazekage-sama and you don't even apologize!" One of his guards hissed and reached for me.

"Stop…" The Kazekage suddenly said and looked at me. "It's good to see that you are walking around again after what some of the children nearly killed you a week ago… I was wondering when you were going to be out of the hospital." He continued.

His guard quickly pulled back and looked at me with a disgusted look, "So this is the one that was beaten up. I am sorry for what some of the children did." He said stiffly, I knew he wasn't serious.

"It's fine… but if you would excuse me Kazekage-sama I have to get home so I can get ready for the academy tomorrow." I replied and bowed my head to him before running off to my apartment.

A little while later there was a knock on my door, I walked toward the door and opened it only to be squashed into a hug. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Gaara cried and hugged me tightly.

I blinked then hugged him back, "Panda-chan?" I questioned confusedly.

He stopped and pulled back to look at me strangely, "What did you call me?" He asked tilting his head to the side in a cute way.

"Umm… Panda-chan…" I said slightly nervous.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because you sort of remind me of one… with the dark rings around your eyes and your green eyes because the panda I saw had green eyes… so you remind me of it." I replied and smiled at him nervously. "Is that okay if I call you that?" I asked.

He nodded, "Fine… but only when we are alone… I don't want anybody calling me that in public… Ever!" He growled menacingly and I got the message.

"Only when we're alone… Got it…" I laughed and then stepped back. "So why are you here? I asked.

"I went to the hospital and you weren't there the nurse said you went home so I went to find you… I heard you walked right into my Father literally…" He said.

I blushed profusely, "Please don't say anything about that… I swear I thought the guard was going to strangle me or if not that put me in a jail cell he was so mad… I'm glad your father said something or I might not be here." I replied sheepishly.

"I see…" He chuckled then looked toward the window. "I better be going… It's getting late and you need to be rested up for the academy tomorrow." He said then disappeared before I could abject.

I sighed and headed to my room.

The next morning I got out of bed and noticed some clothes laying on the foot of my bed and a small note attached. _"Where these for your first day." _It read I smiled and quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth then my hair before I ran out of my bathroom and quickly put on the clothes.

They were really nice and soft perfect for Suna weather, I smiled and looked down at myself the white top with a golden bows tied on the sleeves, my pants were a pale gray with a black belt that had another golden bow on the front. I wore the normal ninja sandals for my shoes.

I ran out of my apartment and down to the street and was greeted by Gaara, the other villagers gave us a wide walkway as we went by me jumping up and down excitedly and Gaara looking like he was bored out of his mind. "Come on cheer up!" I practically yelled in his ear. I got glared at for that one. "Sorry…" I said and decided for my safety I should stay quiet.

Once we entered the academy playground everything seemed to go silent and all the kids seemed to be glaring at us, Gaara in particular but whenever my eyes met one of theirs I sent the most evil glare I could. Maybe it was a good thing my daddy was sort of in an evil organization, I must have gotten the killer glare from him. I mused about this until we got to the class and sat in the back corner away from the other students.

When are teacher walked in he saw me and told me to come to the front and introduce myself, I gulped and moved quickly to stand beside the teacher, I received many glares from some of the other students but ignored them. "I'm Sakura Haruno… and umm I like many things… Like puppets. I want to be the best puppeteer and medic in all of Suna!" I said enthusiastically.

Most of the others laughed, "Like you could become either of them!" One sneered and I had to smile.

"Yes I can I already know most basic jutsu to healing… and I have perfect chakra control…" I said and smiled at them then quickly went back to my spot.

"You can use basic healing jutsu?" Gaara asked surprised.

I only nodded in response, I was concentrating to much on the teacher talking about what we would be doing this week.

And that's the chapter, I know its probably really short but I really don't want to make long chapters because then my hands get really sore… The next chapter will be the last one with Gaara and Sakura as children and it will be quite sad so please don't hate me for what will happen in the next chapter when you read it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Tragedy with a Goodbye

**Chapter 6: A Tragedy with a Good-bye**

Since I haven't updated for so long I feel like being nice and giving you two chapters today… Don't be mad for what is going to happen in this one. Please R&R!! There is a time skip in this chapter of two months sorry about that. but on with the sorry

It's been two months and Gaara and I are best of Friends! I'm so glad I met Gaara, if I hadn't I would probably hate him and think of him as a monster like most of the other people in Suna.

But today when I woke up I could tell something was wrong, something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what it could be so I ignored it, and went about my normal morning routine and once that was done I left my apartment to meet Gaara.

When I got outside I was surprised Gaara wasn't there, it was strange maybe he was late? No that's impossible, he doesn't sleep because of Shukaku. So why wasn't he here? Maybe he had to kill someone like another assassin and was sulking about it. I guess I'll meet him at the academy.

So I walked to the academy alone and got strange looks, most people had gotten used to me and Gaara walking together so they probably thought it strange that I wasn't with him.

When I reached the academy I ran to the class and walked in and saw Gaara sitting in are normal spot, I was about to walk toward him when he looked up and sent a evil glare at me like he wanted to kill me. I was confused and looked behind me to see if there was someone there but nobody was. I looked back at him with a confused look and froze he was glaring at me.

"G-Gaara?" I questioned. His glare only intensified, "Why are you mad at me?" I continued. What I got next was like a slap in the face, he snarled and a spike of sand flew at me I dodged and looked at him with a fearful expression. "Gaara?" I asked and gulped.

Another spike of sand flew at me and I just barely dodged this one, "Stay away from me…" He howled in anger.

I stopped altogether in shock, "Wh-wh-what? Why?" I whispered in confusion.

"Because I don't like you anymore…" He growled and glared at me again.

The pain that shot through me was not that of physical pain but emotional, heart break, I didn't like this pain it was the pain my mother made me feel when she was lying to me about my daddy. I hated it so much, and the last person I suspected caused it. I shot out of the room tears streaming down my face.

I ran all the way to my apartment many people making room for me to pass, I burst into my room and grabbed a scroll and through it on the bed. I Opened it and started to read it. "Tsunade… The Slug princess… I have to find her… I can't stay here anymore… I can't face him not after that… I will send my Daddy a message saying who I am looking for…" I sobbed to myself and slid off the bed and started packing up my clothes then grabbing a small scroll I opened it and read it quickly.

It was a scroll that contained a jutsu that could be used to shrink objects, I quickly copied it and shrunk all the stuff I was bringing with me and put them in my weapons pouch at the very bottom. Next I started to write a quick message to my daddy.

_Dear Sasori_

_I know you told me to only send you a message when it was totally necessary but I think this is. I am leaving Suna to look for Lady Tsunade to convince her to train me in the medical field, after that I will return to Suna, I will send you a message when I find her so you can send my puppet there. I do not know when I will be returning but I will hope you will come to train me to be a puppeteer during that time, I still wish to be one like you. So please when you think you can find me and train me secretly if that is okay. I can not tell you why I am doing this I am sorry for that… Maybe in the future I will._

_Until then _… _Your Sakura_

I finished my letter complete with the teardrops that stained the paper. 'The last time she was sighted she was in Stone so I better start there…' I thought and finished up all the packing I would need to survive the weeklong trip to the Hidden Village of Stone.

I left to the Kazekage building making sure none of my tears left marks on my face and knocked on the door, "Enter." His voice replied to my knock and I stepped into the building. "Sakura this is a surprise, I was not aware that you wanted to see me." He said and motioned to a chair for me to sit in.

"I am sorry Kazekage-sama but I wish to ask your permission of something." I said in the strongest voice I could.

He looked amused, "And what is it you want permission for?" He questioned.

"I wish to search for Lady Tsunade so she can train me in the Medical field, my daddy had told me about he once and had said its best to start training in the medical field early so you can master it and make sure not to make a mistake. I wish to know if you would give me permission to leave the village and find her and train with her for and unknown amount of time then return here when that training is complete." I replied in one breath.

A smile lit his face, "I can see your reasoning but does your father agree to this?" he asked I nodded in confirmation.

"I sent him a message a few days ago he says it would be a good idea." I replied.

"Very well then I will let you go… But on one condition you return within 6 years so that you can take the chunnin exams that will take place in Konoha in that time." He stated.

"Very well." I agreed and quickly grabbed my things that I was carrying.

"You may leave at nightfall, when its coolest, I would recommend traveling at that time so you don not kill yourself from the heat in the day." He said and turned away.

I nodded and left quickly to stock up on as much water as possible and a lot of food. 'I might not find her in Stone so I will have to have a lot of food with me as well as water I do not need to get dehydrated and die of it.' I thought.

"**You know we should hurry up nightfall is in only an hour… we had been sulking around in are apartment for a long time and I know you never noticed that." **Inner said.

I growled in annoyance, 'I thought you were gone!' I hissed at her**.**

"**To bad for you I don't disappear so easily you just managed to put me in a box for a while." **She replied.

'Well back you go!' I hissed again and shoved her into the box.

"**NOOO!!" **She screamed but I shut her out of my mind and quickly bought all the stuff I would need.

~ At the Akatsuki Base ~

Sasori sighed in annoyance as his partner blew up another training ground, he could tell because the whole place shook. "That idiot is going to kill us sometime." He muttered.

"Sasori… You have a message…" **"Yeah and it looks like its from your kid" **Zetsu said both his sides talking.

"Aa… What would she want to tell me right now?" Sasori wondered aloud and took the message from Zetsu. He quickly read it and his eyes narrowed. 'So she wants to be a medic and a puppeteer. Very interesting combo…' He thought then looked out the window. "It appears I will have something interesting to do in the next year or two… knowing the Kazekage he will want her back by the time she comes of age to try the first chunnin exams…" He said and smirked.

"Sounds interesting, Un." Deidara said as he walked in covered in dust. "I need a shower, Un." He continued. "Oh and may I help you train her, so she has a real piece of art for an attack, Un?" He asked as he continued through the room.

"We'll see what she thinks…" Sasori growled glaring at Deidara's back. "But you know nothing about art." He hissed.

"NO YOU DON'T! Un!" Deidara replied in a scathing tone, but continued to walk toward the bathroom.

And their bickering continued after Deidara's shower.

~ Back with Sakura ~

I sighed in annoyance and continued down the road toward the border, it would take at least 3 days to get to the border then a whole week to get to Stone this was going to take a while. "This is going to be tiring." I mumbled to myself. I stopped on a dune and looked back I could still see the outline of Suna and I felt my heart clench. "Good-bye… Panda-chan… Good-bye Suna." I whispered and the tears fell but I quickly wiped them away before continuing on.

And that's the chapter… Don't hurt me… it had to happen so Tsunade, and Sasori would train Sakura. But don't worry good things will happen when she comes back… maybe… well R&R don't kill me…. 


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened

**Chapter 7: What Happened**

Hey peoples like I promised here's the next chapter in Gaara's P.O.V. What happens in this will be some of the anime and then the rest will be my plot since I don't remember exactly what is said in that time frame. So on with the story! I don't own anything. But this will be relatively short, sorry.

~ The Night Before  Gaara's P.O.V.

I sighed it had been about 2 hours since I had last seen Sakura-chan and I was really bored but I knew I couldn't go see her she would be fast asleep right now. So as I normally did I sat on top of the Kazekage's office roof staring up at the brilliant and beautiful night sky.

But something was bothering me, it had been a few to many weeks since my father had tried one of his assassination attempts and I was a little on edge. So I was just waiting for an attack on my person and I hope it doesn't happen when I'm with Sakura.

That happened once before it was about a month ago…

_**~ FLASHBACK ~**_

_**~10:00 p.m. ~**_

_Sakura and I were sitting on a bench in one of the many giant Greenhouses in Suna and we were eating ice cream when we heard something snap. _

"_Hey what was that?" Sakura asked and looked around the greenhouse._

"_I don't know… Lets go see…" I said and smiled slightly at her. "I'll go that way." I stated and pointed in a direction. _

"_Okay… So I'll go that way!" Sakura laughed and went in the opposite direction. _

_It had been about 10 minutes when I decided to look for Sakura, "Sakura!" I called and started heading in her direction. "Sakura where are you?" I called again but got no answer._

"_AAHHHH!!" A scream pierced through the air. _

"_SAKURA!" I cried and took off in the direction of the scream. _

"_GAARA HELP!" Sakura cried in fear and I burst through the foliage and froze at what I saw. _

_Her wrists were held tightly by a masked man and I knew instantly what was going on. "Let her go…" I growled dangerously my sand threatening to attack the man but stopped instantly when he put her in front of him as a human shield._

"_I kill you first and she gets to go free." He hissed at me._

"_W-what's he talking about Gaara?" Sakura asked in a frightened voice. _

"_I told you about what I am Sakura… But I never told you that my own father has tried to kill me for a very long time… But I never thought he would go so low." I whispered hopping she wouldn't hear what I said._

"_HE WAS WHAT?!" She screeched and started to struggle against the man's grip. _

"_Hush hush little girl I won't hurt you unless the monster tries to save you… Then I guess you could say good-bye to your life." He cackled._

_Sakura's eyes narrowed and suddenly her hands glowed a slight green color and the man cried out in agony and dropped her. "I'm not as pathetic as most think." She hissed at him a stuck her tongue out at him._

"_You little BITCH!" The man roared and lunged at her pulling out a kunai._

_All I saw was red, my sand flew forward and ripped through his chest splattering blood everywhere and covering Sakura with the impure substance. "You never hurt her…" I snarled and then ran to Sakura's shuddering form. _

"_G-Gaara… Y-you killed him… To s-save me?" She asked as she started to sob._

_I only nodded and held her to me, "I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura-chan." I whispered to her. "I think you should go home… I'll take you there…" I said and rubbed her back as comfortingly as I could. _

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

I had never let her stay with me that late again I was to scared that he would send another assassin that would use her against me. I'm glad it hasn't happened again but I just hope she will be safe.

Suddenly the sound of kunai flying toward me broke me out of my revere I didn't move as my sand flew around me so I wouldn't get hurt. After the weapons stopped flying I turned around and stared at the newest assassin. "You made a bad choice in accepting your mission…" I said blankly.

"No I don't think I did… This is the greatest mission I have ever had… I get to kill you." He laughed. His voice was familiar to me but I just couldn't place it. "Now its time for you to die!" he suddenly roared and launched himself at me.

My eyes narrowed and I sent him flying backwards with my sand. "Who are you?" I questioned.

He didn't move so I reached for his mask and yanked it off only to freeze in pure horror. "Surprised Gaara?" He chuckled.

"Y-Yashamaru?" I whimpered out and stepped back.

"Yes its me Gaara… and you know what?" He asked a sick smile covering his face.

"What?" I gulped in fear.

"I lied when I said I loved you… I hate you with my whole being because you killed her… You killed me sister! And for that you deserve to die. She is probably damning you from up there with all of her heavenly being because nobody could love a monster like you." He choked out and I couldn't hold back a snarl.

"Your wrong! She loved me and I can still feel it and Sakura loves me too!" I cried.

"No your mother hated you… and you know what Sakura probably is only close to you so she can hurt you! Like I said nobody can love a monster. And if they are nice they only want to hurt you in the end!" he hissed blood slowly starting to drip down from the corner of his mouth. "I accepted this mission so I could get my revenge on you… For killing her but it seems I have failed but as one last attempt I will do this!" he roared and ripped open his vest to reveal at least 20 paper bombs attached to his chest all about to explode. "See you in hell!" he cackled evilly and the bombs exploded.

I screamed in fear, 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' I thought franticly my eyes shut tightly but I didn't feel any pain. My eyes slowly opened and I was shocked to see my sand slowly dissolving from making a protective shield like the one I used to protect Sakura… My eyes narrowed, 'He's probably right… she only wants to be my friend so she can hurt me…' I thought anger slowly taking over me and blocking out my common sense that she would never do that.

I let out a blood curdling scream and stayed in that same spot staring at the blood mess that was once my precious uncle… "They will all pay… they will all die… I will see their blood one way or another…" I roared in a sadistic tone.

The next morning I went straight to the academy and sat in my normal spot, it was only a few minutes later that the door opened and she rushed in and was about to come over to me when I glared menacingly at her. She looked behind her like she thought someone was there when nobody was then looked at me confusedly then she seemed to freeze as it dawned on her I was glaring at her.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned. I intensified my glare on her, then she continued, "Why are you mad at me?" she just had to ask that my anger peaked and I snarled as I made my sand attack her. She dodged it and that only made me madder.

Her fearful expression excited me, I wanted to see her blood I didn't know why but I just did.

"G-Gaara?" She asked again.

I made an inaudible hiss and sent another spike of sand at her, which she dodged again. "Stay away from me!" I howled I was tempted to show my teeth in a feral way.

She seemed shocked by what I said, "Wh-wh-what? Why?" She asked I watched the confusion run through her eyes but I ignored the voice in my mind yelling me to think this over clearly.

"Because… I don't like you anymore." I growled my glare returning full of my sadistic bloodthirsty emotions. Her tears made a slight pull at my heart but I again ignored all reason as to why she of all people would want to hurt me.

I watched her run out of the classroom and that was the last time I saw her.

There's the chapter of Gaara's P.O.V. hope you liked it please R&R the next chapter will be up tonight or maybe tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8:A Meeting and Tsunade is EVIL!

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Shark and Tsunade is EVIL**

Welcome to the eighth chapter! I will be posting as many chapters to this story cause I want to get it done before school starts… And here is some really awesome news **my Birthday is TOMORROW! **And the sad part is I think some people forgot about it… My mom even said she forgot my birthday was this week… I almost cried when she said that… but I guess to my family my birthday is just another day in the year… nothing important, cause we hardly celebrate it at all now… But before I fall into the water works I better start the chapter! R&R I own nothing… 

Sakura sighed tiredly as she trudged through the think foliage somewhere in the middle of bird country. "Man this is getting really annoying…" She growled. "I should have read about some fire jutsus then I could burn this place down…" She continued.

"My… My… You really are Sasori's daughter!" A voice laughed.

Sakura made the mistake of spinning around only to somehow trip on a root and fall flat on her back. "OW!!! DAMMIT!!!" She cried in pain when she landed on some more very hard roots of the giant trees around her and whoever it was who caused her to fall.

"Yeah… that looked like it hurt… A lot…" The voice laughed slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you, Sakura-san… I just wanted to meet Sasori's daughter and all…" The voice chuckled and a man that looked strangely like a shark stepped out of the trees. "I was in the area and I heard you ranting about the trees…" he continued.

"You know… You could help me out of here and to Iwa…" Sakura growled at him.

"I guess I could but that would be the wrong way… I heard you were looking for Tsunade so I thought I could give you a hand… besides your daddy said you might be going in the wrong direction. And he was right…" The shark laughed then pulled her small frame up from the ground. "She was last seen a few days ago in Ame… I can get you there in a days worth of time so it will take only a few hours for me to get there." He said smiling and showing his razor like teeth.

Sakura stared at him, "Okay? But one question… Who the heck are you?" She asked with a raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh that's easy I'm Hoshigaki Kisame! Nice to meet ya!" He laughed.

"Well I guess I don't have to introduce myself… Since you seem to know me already well you know my dad and if your cloak is any indication you are part of the Akatsuki as well so I trust you… for now that is…" Sakura said and put her hand out. "And I accept your offer of getting me to Ame to find Tsunade." She continued.

Kisame nodded and shook her hand before hoisting her up onto his shoulder and taking off at and extreme speed. "Hold on tightly!" He cheered enthusiastically.

Sakura just hung on for dear life, 'Never again…' She thought horrified at how fast they were going.

It had been at least 5 hours when they got to Ame Kisame going a top speed the whole way and didn't even show signs of being tired. "We're here… Tsunade can't see me so you go find her…" He said then pointed to a building. "If you need a place to stay for the night go there… Leader-sama should let you stay there for the night… You are after all one of his members daughters." He whispered to her before disappearing in a swirl of water.

Sakura nodded then ran off to start looking for Tsunade, "Where would she be…" Sakura asked her self then jumped back as a man and a table flew through a bar's wall and into the side of a building. "Holy. Crap…" She whimpered to herself. 'It appears we found her…' she thought staring into the hole in the wall to see the busty blonde glaring daggers at anyone who dared try to take her drink away.

"LADY TSUNADE!! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" A girl with dark brownish black hair cried making calming motions with her hands. "We don't want to destroy anything to badly!" she continued in a pleading tone.

"Shut it Shizune! That man dared to insult me so he had to pay!" Tsunade roared at her assistant.

Sakura blinked then stepped through the hole and tugged on Tsunade's jacket. "Umm excuse me…" She said nervously.

Tsunade turned and raised her fist, "WHAT?!" She screeched then stopped short when she noticed it was only a little kid. "What do you want little one?" She asked sweetly.

"I would prefer it if we talked somewhere private so nobody will overhear…" Sakura whispered.

"I see…" Tsunade said and then took Sakura's hand and lead her out of the bar and to her hotel room.

Once inside Tsunade turned to her, "So what is it you want?" she asked looking at the girl expectantly.

"I am Sakura Haruno and I ask that you train me." Sakura said as strongly as she could.

Tsunade burst out laughing, "You?! A little what 6 year old child! What can you do that is special enough for me to even consider training you?!" She roared with laughter but Shizune stayed quiet.

"I already know the most basic kind of Medical ninjutsu, I can make successful clones as well so please I beg of you to train me for at least 6 years then you will not have to deal with me any longer!" Sakura cried and raised her hands to show Tsunade. "See!" She cried as her hands started to glow green.

Tsunade stopped, "6 years? How bout I train you for 6 months and if you can pass the final test I give you at the end of those 6 months I will train you for the rest of those 6 years." She said in a serious tone.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, "I'll do it and I will pass your test!" Sakura cheered.

Tsunade smiled, "Well then lets begin…" She said and reached into her bag and pulled out some weights. "First we will begin with these they each weigh at the moment 5 pounds each." She said, "Put one on each arm and leg." She continued and handed them to Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura said and put the, on then promptly fell backwards from the new weight. "ACK!" She yelped as she landed on her butt.

Tsunade laughed, "As you get stronger we will add more weight to them until you reach 100 pounds on each limb." She said and smiled at Sakura's horrified look. "Now lets head out… Oh… and your carrying both mine and Shizune's bags…" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Sakura gasped as the bags were given to her, 'These feel like they weigh a ton!' She cried in her mind and then trudged slowly from the room, after Tsunade and Shizune's retreating back. "YOUR EVIL TSUNADE-SHISHOU!" Sakura yelled at their backs. All she got back was laughter from the two women.

"We will meet you in Kusa village in grass country… try to hurry up." Tsunade shouted over her shoulder as they exited Ame. Then both of them disappeared.

Sakura's eye twitched, 'Very evil indeed…' she thought angrily and trudged toward the Border of Rain and Grass country.

1 week later Sakura struggled through the gates of Kusa and collapsed at Tsunade's feet, "I hate you Tsunade…" She groaned out.

"You did well getting here in the time you did… I thought I would have to go find your dead body somewhere along the road…" She laughed.

"I don't die that easily." Sakura growled and pulled herself to her feet. "But when I'm strong enough I will beat you to a bloody pulp for making me do that…" She continued.

Tsunade just laughed harder and took the bags from Sakura, "I change my mind… I think you are good enough to train so maybe there won't be a test." She said as she walked away from Sakura. "But you have to work hard for the rest of these 6 years or you will be dumped on the side of the road." She said looking back at her.

"I will do what ever it takes to get strong!" Sakura said and pulled herself fully to her feet and forced herself to run to Tsunade's side. "I don't care what you make me do I will do what ever it takes!" She cheered.

Tsunade smiled, 'She's got determination… I like that…' She thought and they both walked into a small Inn. "I believe you are having a room to yourself… you deserve it." She said.

Sakura looked at Tsunade with wide hopeful eyes, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah… But you have to get up early in the morning if you want to continue your training." She laughed and walked up the stairs after tossing a key to Sakura. "Now get cleaned up so we can go out for some food!" She called and disappeared around the corner.

'Maybe she's not as evil as I thought…' Sakura thought and ran to her room to get cleaned up.

Well there's the chapter hope you liked it! R&R See you tomorrow…


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprise

**Chapter 9: A Surprise**

Hey everyone! The time skip of six years will be in **Chapter 10 **cause I really don't want to write what they do everyday for training but Sakura will have some flashbacks of her training with Tsunade and everyone else that trains her in those years. So here's the chapter, I don't own anything… R&R

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her comfy bed when suddenly she found herself laying on the floor, "WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed and shot up only to come face to face with a pig. "AHHH" She screeched, the pig yelped and dove off the bed into Shizune's arms.

"Hush child! Your going to wake the whole Inn…" Tsunade hissed at her.

"Then why did you do that?!" Sakura hissed back. "You could have let me wake up on my own!" she continued.

"No you have to get up now, we are starting your training… Meet us outside the Inn in 15 minuets or we will leave without you." Tsunade replied harshly.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation, 'I take it back… she is evil…' She thought and had a quick shower got dressed brushed her hair and teeth and quickly ran outside. "Okay I'm ready…" She said then looked at the time. 'I'm late…' she thought and quickly ran after Tsunade and Shizune, "WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled pushing her bag onto her shoulders and running after them surprisingly easy.

The two stopped at the gates of the village to wait for the 6-year-old, "I told you to hurry up didn't I?" Tsunade stated more then asked.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine… Just keep up… and it looks like we should add some more weight to you." Tsunade said.

Sakura groaned but held her arms out and nearly collapsed under the new weight. "10 pounds… on each limb… I can do this…" She panted and pulled herself sluggishly after her sensei.

Tsunade laughed heartily as Sakura finally started to catch up after about 6 hours of traveling. "We will stop at a clearing for a week or two so we can start you on some basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." She said over her should.

Sakura didn't reply but only nodded in confirmation. 'Don't fall… Don't fall…' She kept thinking to herself as she pushed herself harder. 'I can do this… I have to be strong. I can't let Daddy down…' she thought and started to move a little faster.

"She's pushing herself to much Lady Tsunade… You're going to end up killing her." Shizune whispered to her master.

"She knows her limits, she will only go until she collapses." Tsunade replied as they walked through the trees. "We will stop in the clearing up ahead… Sakura needs to train her other skills." She continued and both women sped up and disappeared into the trees heading toward the clearing. "SAKURA WE WILL MEET YOU IN THE MEDOW ABOUT TWO MILES AWAY!" Tsunade shouted to her new apprentice.

'DAMN HER!' Sakura cried in her mind and made herself move faster, 'I will make it before sunset.' She thought making it her goal.

"Sakura?" A voice suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Sakura stopped and looked up a tree and was staring into the green eyes of her daddy.

"Daddy!" She cried then dragged herself toward him. "Tsunade is evil…" She whimpered and hugged him.

Sasori laughed at her, "It's fine Sakura… It will make you strong, and guess what." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura pulled back and looked up at him, "What?" She asked curiously.

"This is for you." He said and pulled out a small wooden puppet that was actually triple her size. "It may be pretty big but it's easy to control. I will show you how to use it after you are done training with Tsunade. Now you better hurry up before they start to worry about you." He chuckled and put the puppet into its scroll.

Sakura nodded a flame of determination in her eyes and she started on her way to the meadow. 'I WILL DO IT!' She cheered in her mind.

'**YOU GO GIRL!' **Inner cheered, **'We can do it! We can do it!' **She chanted.

Sakura nodded and forced herself to move faster, 'I will get stronger! I promise!' She thought and again increased her speed.

Sasori smiled at his daughters retreating form, "You will be a great ninja someday… I can see it in your spirit." He whispered to the wind and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

One-hour later Sakura burst through the bushes panting, "I did it!" She cried.

Tsunade and Shizune smiled to themselves, "Your good kid, it only took you an hour to get here." Tsunade said and handed Sakura a fried fish.

Sakura looked at them her face lighting up in happiness, "Tsunade-shishou… I wish to ask something of you." Sakura whispered.

"What may that be?" She replied.

Sakura bowed her head; "My Daddy is a master puppeteer and wants to train me. May I ask your permission so as I train with him one day and you the next?" She questioned shyly.

"And who might your Daddy be?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by a deep voice, "That would be me." It said and then Sasori stepped out of the shadows nodding his head to Tsunade.

Tsunade went tense then sighed, "Well this has just gotten interesting…" She said and smirked at him.

"I have done no harm to you. So I believe that a schedule could be made for Sakura's training." Sasori chuckled.

"True, True… I guess I see your point. But you do know that in the future you maybe the enemy to Sakura or me." Tsunade said. "So tell me Sakura, are you willing to fight your own Father, to protect the village you belong to?" Tsunade asked turning toward Sakura.

Sasori's lips twitched, Sakura smiled sadly, "I understand that… And I will accept it whenever that time arises." She replied and looked up at her father.

"And I would gladly accept the challenge." Sasori confirmed.

Tsunade looked to Shizune, "Vary well then, it is settled. We will both train Sakura for the 6 years to come." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

And there's that chapter, I hope you guys liked it and please don't be mad for the late update I have been very busy and school starts in a week and a half so R&R I don't really know if this chapter is good or not. Seeing as its sorta rushed and all.


	10. Chapter 10: Returning and A Test

**Chapter 10: Returning and A test**

Hey everyone, I hope the last chapter wasn't to rushed but I really just wanted to get that over with. So here's the next chapter. R&R

**~ 6-YEARS LATER ~**

Sakura laughed slightly as she walked toward the towering gates of Suna, "Man it's been a long time!" She laughed and sped up her pace.

It had been six years and Sakura had gained many skills, she was almost surpassing Tsunade in the medical field and she nearly beat her father in their last spar before she left to head back to Suna. She now had 3 puppets, 2 she made and the other was the one her father gave to her.

Sakura smiled to herself as she came closer to the gates, a few guards looked up. "Who are you? And what's your busyness in Suna?" One asked.

Sakura looked at him strangely then smiled, "I am Sakura Haruno, and I have returned from training with Tsunade." Sakura said and smiled at their shocked looks.

"You may pass." The Guard said and stepped aside to let her enter the village.

Walking into the village she sighed and headed for the Kazekage tower, 'It hasn't changed a bit.' She thought and continued walking.

Suddenly she stopped when she saw a familiar red headed boy glaring down at a small child who looked like he had run into him. Her eyes narrowed, as the mother looked like she was about to cry nobody would stop him from killing the small child. She pushed her way through the crowd that was forming and then stopped behind Gaara as the sand started to rise from the ground.

"You insolent little brat. I'll kill you." Gaara hissed his sadistic smirk twisting his features into a gruesome and feral look.

'Gaara?' Sakura thought sadly as the sand began to wrap around the terrified child Sakura stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Gaara…" She said the sand instantly dropped and Gaara spun around his angered gaze settling on her.

"You dare try to stop me?!" He hissed.

"Yeah… I do…" Sakura replied and her grip tightened on his arm. "Now leave the kid alone… It's really pathetic to pick on someone who is younger then you." She growled and then let go before turning and walking away from him.

He growled and disappeared, 'That girl will die.' He thought angrily before vanishing completely.

Sakura sighed as she trudged tiredly up the stairs, 'I just now noticed how tired I am.' She thought grumpily and knocked on the Kazekage's door.

"Enter." The deep voice boomed from behind the thick door and Sakura pushed it open.

"Kazekage-sama it's been a while." Sakura said.

"Sakura! I wasn't expecting you to be back so early. But I guess it is good the Chunnin Exams are in two weeks and we need to test you to see if you are actually going to be a good gennin." He said then pulled out a scroll. "Would you take the test in two days?" He stated more then asked.

Sakura sighed then nodded, "Yes Kazekage-sama." She whispered then looked at him. "Where will I be staying?" She asked him.

"Ah yes that. We sold your old apartment so you could have a bigger one. It's just down the road. Right beside my mansion." He said.

Sakura's eye twitched slightly but she nodded stiffly. "Very well, have you moved al my stuff over there?" She questioned.

He nodded, "You may leave." He said then looked back to her paperwork.

'Who ever kills that man I will be jealous of him.' She thought. 'Never did like him anyway.' She continued and smiled slightly before she walked out of the Kazekage tower and to her new apartment.

Stepping into the apartment she smiled, "Surprisingly its rather nice." She said to herself then wondered around the rooms before stopping in her bedroom, flopping on the bed, and promptly falling asleep.

Gaara stared at her through her window, his eyes narrowed. 'Why did she have to come back?' he thought angrily and if looks could kill his glare would have killed her.

But Sakura slept peacefully through the rest of the day, and didn't even stir as Gaara slid into her room at midnight the full moon casting an eerie glow over the room.

Gaara slowly crept to her bedside and reached toward her neck, 'I will crush her throat!' Gaara thought and a bloodthirsty sadistic smile once again twisted his features.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura growled as her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist before yanking him down and twisting his shocked form under her. "Hello Gaara." She whispered in his ear and smiled at him.

Gaara growled and started to struggle but to no avail Sakura's inhuman strength held him still as she place a small seal on his chest so he could no longer us Shukaku for a while. "Let. Me. Go." He roared at her.

Sakura smiled cheekily, "Or what Panda-chan? You'll kill me?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm not scared of you Gaara." She laughed as he tried to get free.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed and finally threw her off of him. "And yes I will kill you!" he growled and tore the seal off and his sand went flying at her.

"Like I said… I'm not scared of you Gaara…" Sakura replied but didn't move to dodge the on coming sand. "Like I said 6 years ago, I will always be there for you… I will love you." She whispered as the sand spike changed course and imbedded itself into the wall.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara cried.

"Why? I'm telling the truth and you know it Gaara." Sakura said.

Gaara let out a loud roar and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, and a loud scream suddenly echoed around all of Suna.

Sakura stared out her window and then the tears fell, "Oh Gaara…" She whispered to herself and laid on the bed sobbing.

The two days flew past and Sakura stood in front of the Kazekage. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked. He handed her a piece of paper and motioned to an empty room.

"Finish that and then I will give you a small challenge." He replied and turned away.

Sakura nodded and went into the room before looking at the sheet, her eye twitched, 'This is going to be very easy…' She thought and quickly wrote down all the answers and looked at the clock. It had only been ten minuets but she was taught by the best.

She walked out and handed the paper to the Kazekage who smiled at her. "Very good Sakura, Now you will try to get this scroll away from Kankuro." He said and tossed it to his eldest son.

Sakura rolled her eyes and slid into a stance, 'Us the puppets or Tsunade's technique?' She wondered.

'**TSUNADE'S TECHNIQUE!' **Inner screamed.

Sakura smirked, 'Tsunade's technique it is.' She though and then stood straight. "Ever heard of the 1000 meter flick?" She asked Kankuro who looked at her with a raised brow.

"What?" He questioned confusedly.

Sakura smiled at him and raised one finger, "I'll beat you with one finger." She laughed.

Kankuro looked outraged and charged at her, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He roared.

Sakura just smiled and stomped her foot the earth split Kankuro fell forward and Sakura raised her hand in a position like she was going to flick him in the forehead. "Flick." She chuckled and flicked him in the forehead.

Kankuro blink as he was suddenly watching the ground fly under him as he crashed into a giant stone. "Ouch?" he groaned and slumped forward as Sakura picked up the scroll and the put her hand on his head.

"There all better." She laughed and walked away.

"Thanks?" Kankuro questioned warily and stood up.

Sakura handed the scroll over to the shocked Kazekage as a few onlookers stared at Kankuro, "Very good… You are officially a Gennin…" He said and in a dazed state handed her a Suna headband.

Sakura smiled at it and took off running toward her apartment, "WOOHOOOO!" She cheered loudly as she stepped inside her apartment and did a retarded victory dance.

"Sakura?" A monotone voice asked.

Sakura froze and stopped her dancing before looking up and turning a violent shade of red. "Hi daddy… Tsunade-shishou…" She laughed sheepishly, "What are you doing here?" She asked her face going even redder as she noticed a few other akatsuki members looking at her amusedly.

"We came to congratulate you we were watching your test. You did good, taking out your opponent with one strike." Sasori chuckled.

A horrified look appeared on Sakura's face, "You didn't think to tell me this?" She asked stupidly.

"We thought we would surprise you… seems we did a good job." Kisame chuckled.

Sakura glared at them in annoyance, "Your mean… you could have said something before I did that…"She groaned.

"Then it wouldn't be fun now would it?" Tsunade laughed and patted her on the head. "But we really must be going before someone sees any of us." She said. Everyone else in the room nodded before they all disappeared.

"Cya Sakura!" Kisame yelled as he vanished.

Tsunade smiled at her and disappeared. Sakura looked to her daddy who looked at her. "Good luck at the exams." He said and then disappeared.

Sakura sighed, "Oh to hell with it…" She mumbled and started to jump around and do her retarded victory dance again. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" She cheered.

And there's the chapter, hope you liked it! Anyway the next one might not be up for a few days so cya whenever I get the chance to write. Bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11: New Team and Konoha

**Chapter 11: New Team And Konoha**

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my computer is really screwed up so this might be the last chapter for a while until I get it figured out and all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will work hard to find out what is wrong with this stupid thing. - On with the story!

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her living room, 'I haven't seen Gaara for an entire week… I have to get my Panda-chan back.' She thought and sat up when there was a knock on her door.

Standing up she made her way to the door and opened it only to come face to face with a boy who looked to be the same age as her with a goofy grin on his face. "Hi… Kazekage-sama wants to see you." He said then quickly ran off.

Sakura raised a brow, "That's a little creepy…" she mumbled but quickly left her apartment and up the street to the Kazekage tower.

When she was about to knock she heard someone yelling, "Father you can't be serious! Your sending a kid whom has been away for six years and you don't know what she can do?! For all we know she could have just been laying around doing nothing for the whole time!" A Female voice hissed.

Sakura blinked and her eyes narrowed, and she knocked on the door trying not to make it fall off its hinges. "Enter…" The Kazekage, said in a strained voice.

Quickly Sakura stalked in a sent a glare at the girl who had been insulting her. "You wanted to see me Kazekage-sama?" She asked trying not to sound to feral.

'**Don't attack her Sakura…' **Inner growled.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance but restrained the urge, 'I know…' She replied and her eyes quickly flashed around the room and they went wide. 'Gaara…' She thought when they landed on him.

She got a glare in return, "Ah yes Sakura! I would like you to meet your new teammates… I know it's only suppose to be three to a team but they are the only team qualified to enter the Chunnin exams this year so it is okay." The Kazekage said breaking the tension.

Sakura looked him in the eye and nodded, "Fine… When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow so all of you get packed and meet at the gates tomorrow morning." The Kazekage replied and motioned for them to leave.

Sakura nodded and turned to leave, "Hey Pinky wait up!" Kankuro called after her.

Sakura turned and looked at him, "Yes?" She questioned.

"Did you really train with Tsunade-sama?" He asked as he fell into step with her.

"Yes I did… I have almost surpassed her… although I wouldn't recommend trying to train with her… she's brutal." Sakura answered.

Kankuro laughed, "Sounds fun… You wanna go get some food?" He suddenly questioned.

Sakura raised a brow, "Fine with me. Where too?" She asked.

"Hey Kankuro… Mind if we join you?" The female who insulted Sakura asked as she ran up behind them.

"We?" Kankuro asked then looked behind them and yelped in surprise as Gaara was right behind him. "HOLY!" He cried and practically jumped into Sakura's arms.

Sakura blinked and dropped Kankuro as she kept walking, "Never to that again…" She said and glared at him.

"Sorry…" Kankuro chuckled.

Sakura stopped in front of a small café and her eyes softened, 'This is the place me and Gaara went to the first time we met…' She thought sadly. "How bout here?" She asked and motioned to it.

"Sure they serve really good food." The girl said. "Oh and by the way I'm Temari" She continued.

"Sakura smiled, "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet ya." Sakura said and gave them a toothy grin.

Temari smiled back and they walked in, "Same here!" She said and laughed as they went to a booth near the back.

Gaara scowled the whole time but sat down across from Sakura.

Sakura's lips twitched and she swung her leg and it collided painfully with Gaara who hissed at her. "You know your face will stay like that for the rest of your life if you keep scowling at everyone." She said and smiled at him innocently.

Gaara hissed again but stopped scowling at her but he kept glaring menacingly at everything that moved. 'I'll kill her…' he thought.

Temari and Kankuro stared wide-eyed at the two. Both were thinking the same thing: 'Sakura's still alive?'

Finally after they all ate they headed out of the café much to all the other customers relief.

Sakura smiled as they walked down the street, "So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said the disappeared into her apartment building and up to her room.

It had been a few hours when she heard a scratching noise, Sakura groaned in annoyance and sat up to look at her clock, '1:00 in the morning.' She thought and was about to go back to sleep when the scratching came again from her window.

She quickly went over and gasped in shock, "What the hell?!" She hissed and quickly opened the window and pulled the clay bird in. "What are you doing here?" she asked it and pulled the small scroll off its leg and quickly pulled it open.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Good luck at the exam's from everyone including Pain. I was rather surprised when he said to tell you that. But anyway seeing as we will be on different sides of the battlefield now I wish to give you a challenge. When we next meet on the terms of a fight we will go all out. And if you win you get my favorite puppet the one I let you see in are last spar. But if I win you I get your best creation and I know how precious he is to you as is mine. That is my challenge to you. _

_But onto more important matter Orochimaru was spotted rather close to Suna a few days ago and I would like to warn you that if anything starts to go wrong within the tests you must know that it is probably his doing. I warn you to take caution if you have to fight him, his curse mark jutsu is a forbidden art. I know this since he was my partner when he was in Akatsuki. His experiments were inhuman and some of which have succeeded in their mutations. All of which now form his special team known as The Sound 5. Watch out for them and if you do end up fighting him. Tell him he still has something that Pain wants. _

_Again good luck_

_Sasori of the Red Sand_

Sakura read the letter over again and smirked, 'I accept…' she thought excitedly and then frowned at the part about Orochimaru.

Quickly she packed up all of the things she would need and then went back to bed before letting the bird out. "Thanks for the warning Father." She mumbled as she fell into la la land.

The next morning they were all at the gate ready for the three-day trip to Konoha. "Good luck and I will see you all at the last test." The kazekage said and turned away.

They all nodded and sped away from the village, 'This is going to be boring.' Sakura thought as they ran.

**~ 3 DAYS LATER ~ **

The five sand-nin walked through the Konoha gates, "FINALLY!" Sakura cheered excitedly.

The guards at the gate raised a brow at her and Sakura smiled at them sheepishly, "It's rather boring traveling with them." She said and pointed back at the others who glared at her back. She only smiled at them and continued through the gates.

There's the chapter I hope you like it. Cya in the next chapter and I think I can actually work with my computer since its not being all screwy so bye! =P


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Team 7

**Chapter 12: Meeting Team 7 **

Hey everyone my computer is still being stupid but I have figured out how I am suppose to type now even though it annoys me to no end. But anyway here is the next chapter.

Sakura looked around the village, 'How long has I been since I was here?' she wondered absently.

'**Bout 6 years.' **Inner answered.

Sakura smiled, 'And it still hasn't changed a bit.' She thought and started toward Ichiraku ramen. 'I need ramen I haven't eaten any of Ichiraku's in so long.' She continued and disappeared into the shop.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Temari asked as she also stepped into the shop.

"Eating." Sakura replied as a bowl was placed in front of her.

Temari raised a brow, "We only ate 3 hours ago Sakura…" She deadpanned.

Sakura just looked at her with an annoyed look, "That was 3 hours this is now… And I haven't had any ramen in three days…" She growled.

Kankuro suddenly flopped down beside her, "I know what you mean!" He laughed and ordered his own bowl of Ramen. "Baki-sensei, and Gaara have gone to the apartment we will be staying in for the time being so we can just look around if we want." He continued through a mouthful of noodles.

Temari sighed but sat down beside her brother, "I guess we have nothing better to do… lets see the exam's begin in about 4 days what do you want to do after you guys are done?" She asked and quickly stole some of her brother's ramen.

"HEY!" Kankuro cried.

"Oh suck it up." Temari chuckled.

Finally after Sakura and Kankuro finished their food they decided to go for a walk.

After a little while they were walking toward their apartment when a little kid suddenly ran into Kankuro.

"Hey watch where your going…" He hissed spinning around and lifting the boy up off the ground by the scarf around his neck.

That's when a blonde showed up, "Put him down!" He roared and a girl with bright red hair and orange eyes ran up.

"Yeah it was a mistake he didn't mean to!" She shouted. "And besides what right do you have to be in are village without permission?!" She hissed at them.

Sakura blinked and stared at the blonde, "No way…" She laughed and walked over to Kankuro, "Let him go… Before Gaara decides to show up." She said and put her hand on his arm.

But just before Kankuro could drop the boy a stone flew into his hand. Kankuro yelped and dropped the boy, "Who the hell threw that?!" Kankuro cried holding his hand to his chest.

"Hn. Like she said what right do you have to be in are village without the permission of the Hokage?" A monotone voice asked.

Sakura's head turned and her eyes went even wider. 'Man this is getting weird I'm seeing some of my old friends from 6 years ago… First Naruto then Sasuke… but they don't recognize me…' She thought sadly.

"You have got to be kidding me… You mean to say you don't know why we are here?" Temari questioned incredulously.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked in a high pitched voice.

"Sakura would you care to explain it to these losers?" Temari asked.

"Why don't I?" A dark voice said from the other side of the tree Sasuke was standing in.

"Gaara!?" Kankuro gasped and Temari gulped uncertainly.

The others there looked rather shocked, "WHO ARE YOU?!" The blonde cried and stepped back a few feet.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed a little way from Naruto. "Hn…" he mumbled but the look of surprise still floated around in his eyes.

"That's none of your business." Gaara replied and disappeared only to reappear beside Sakura.

Sakura raised a brow but stepped forward, "It's nice to see you Naruto… even though it seems you have forgotten me…" She said and smiled at him.

Naruto blinked, "S-S-S-SAKURA?!" He cried and flew at her. "I thought you were never coming back!" He cried.

Sakura yelped in surprise as she was suddenly being squeezed to death, "N-Naruto… Can't b-breath…" She choked out.

Naruto quickly pulled away and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Sakura-chan…" He said.

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Sasuke, "Nice to see you to Sasuke…" She said and winked at him.

His lips twitched, "Same to you Sakura…" He said.

By now the girl that was on their squad seemed to be getting rather mad, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW NARUTO AND SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched.

Sakura blinked and looked at the with a blank look, "We are old friends… practically grew up together when I lived her in Konoha…" She answered. "My parents decided to move to my mothers old home in Suna but she died in a bandit attack but my father got me to Suna before he became a merchant and traveled so I looked after myself for most of the time." She continued.

The girl glared at her, "Whore…" she mumbled before stomping off.

Sakura raised a brow when she suddenly felt a few evil auras around her, looking around she blinked as everyone was glaring in the girls' direction. "Don't go on a random killing spree now people…" she said blankly trying not to laugh.

"Don't mind her Sakura-chan that's just how Ami is since she can't even get Sasuke-teme to talk to her.

"I guess we should be going… and I think your sensei will explain what's going on to you later. See ya Naruto, Sasuke…"Sakura said and waved at the two boys.

"Wait who are you?" Sasuke asked motioning toward Gaara.

Gaara turned to look at them, "Gaara…" was all he said then the four sand nin vanished around the corner.

Here's the chapter I hope you like it and I am debating if I should have had Itachi kill the clan or not… so I will have a vote.

Itachi killed the clan

**Itachi didn't kill the clan**

So choose which one you want! Cya in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: The First Test!

**Chapter 13: The First Test**

Hey thanks for your wonderful reviews and I am happy to say that I have figured out my computer. So I will be updating at least once everyday maybe more. But on a bad part I start school this coming Tuesday so the updates might come a little later. School is evil now that we have the five day week again… But anyway on with the story!

Sakura smiled slightly as they all walked toward the third floor, 'I wonder what the first test will be…' she wondered.

**'Probably some written test…' **Inner stated.

As they came to the door Temari looked at them, "You guys think we're ready?" She asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course we are… Now lets go!" She said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Fine, fine…" Temari sighed and pushed open the door.

Many people that looked a lot older then them looked up and glared at them, "Hmm, so easy prey…" One whispered to his teammate.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Like hell we are…" She said smirking widely at the ninja in the room.

Temari's lips twitched, "Don't take us lightly because we are younger…" She said defensively.

Kankuro just smiled crazily and patted his puppet on his back, while Gaara just sent a death glare around the room.

Many of the ninja smirked, "I guess we will see…" Some chuckled as the four sat down in a corner.

Sakura turned to Temari, "Just wait till Naruto comes in… They are going to have more enemies then us for how stupid he is he'll challenge every person in the room…" She whispered.

Temari chuckled, "From what I saw a few days ago I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." She said and winked at her.

Just after she said that the door burst open and the whole rookie nine stepped into the room gaining many glares, and then the infamous blonde jumped forward. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR BUTTS!" He declared.

"NARUTO!" Ami shrieked and punched him over the head. "S-sorry he's just a dumb idiot ignore him…" She said nervously.

Many of the other ninja seemed to advance toward them when suddenly a gray haired boy stepped forward. "You would survive longer if you didn't just declare yourself number one person to kill in this room…" He said cheekily.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am Kabuto." The gray haired boy replied.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'That's Fathers informant… the one who works under Orochimaru…' she thought darkly.

Suddenly a guy shot forward Kabuto spun around and jumped back as the other swung his fist a missed by inches. But Kabuto was on the floor holding his head as a small flow of blood trickled from his ears.

"That's impossible the attack didn't even touch him! How can he be bleeding?!" Ami cried looking terrified at the man who had attacked Kabuto.

Sakura starred at the man as well, 'He uses sound… We have to look out for those ones…' she thought making a mental note not to get caught in their attacks.

"OKAY YOU BRATS GET TO YOUR ASSINGED SEATS!" A voice suddenly boomed through the room making many people jump in surprise. "Be glad I don't just disqualify you for that little stunt you just did." It continued as many people rushed to their spots. Sakura just happened to be sitting right beside Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan… Do you know what this first test is going to be?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"My guess is it's a written test." She whispered back and watched him go pale.

"Oh boy…" He mumbled.

Sakura just chuckled and suddenly a Kunai was stabbed into the desk right where her hands had been. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screeched and sent a deadly glare to the man standing in front of the room.

"Care to tell us what's so funny, Pinky?" He asked.

Sakura went still, "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" She asked looking like she was about to kill someone. Nobody called her Pinky, only Fish stick managed to do that and get a way with it but he also got his nicknames.

"You heard me…" He said.

Temari quickly hissed something at her and Sakura took a deep breath. "I just thought this test was going to be rather easy…" She said yanking the kunai out and throwing it back so it imbedded its self in the floor in front of the proctor.

"We'll see what you think after you get it…" He said then explained the rules.

Sakura smirked when they got the sheet, she quickly looked it over and froze, 'Oh crap…' She thought.

As soon as Ibiki let them start Sakura starred nervously at the paper. 'Crap I wish I went over all the stuff in the academy… oh man… I only learned from Tsunade and Father they never thought to teach me about this stuff… only mentioning a few details of it.' She thought frantically glancing over at Naruto. 'Well I'm not the only one….' She thought.

Suddenly a kunai flew past her head and into the paper of the boy behind her. "What did I do?!" He cried.

"You were caught." Ibiki stated as the boy was dragged out screaming a long with his team.

'Damn…' Sakura thought looking back at the kunai her eye twitching, 'Is he trying to kill me?' she wondered and looked at Ibiki with a raised brow. He just smirked at her before going back to watching the rest of the people.

When the alarm for the test to end Sakura's eyes flickered over to Naruto's paper and she cringed. 'Not even one answered…' she thought then looked back at her test. 'Only one… damn… I need to start studying this stuff…' she thought.

Naruto looked like he was going to cry when suddenly Ibiki said, "If any of you want to quit now you may but know that you won't be able to try again till next year." Ibiki said and many people started to bail out when Naruto raised his hand.

Sakura stared at Naruto her eyes going wide, "N-Naruto?" She whispered questioningly.

"I… I… I WILL NEVER QUIT!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands down on the desk. "I WON'T QUIT BECAUSE I HAVE A DREAM AND I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER TO ACHIVE IT SO I WON'T LET YOUR STUPID TEST MAKE ME QUIT BECAUSE I WILL BECOME HOKAGE SOMEDAY!" He cried.

Sakura smiled and stood up as well, "THAT GOES FOR ME AS WELL I HAVE A DREAM TO BECOME STRONGER!" She said looking at Ibiki challengingly. "AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CRUSH IT WITH YOUR DAMN LAST QUESTION!" She continued.

Naruto nodded in agreement and everyone else in the room smirked, "They've got guts… standing up to him…" Some were whispering.

Ibiki smirked at the two, "Well then… I guess that settles it." He said looking to the side.

Sakura and Naruto blinked, then looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Every single person passes…" He stated his smirk widening.

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other, "We passed?" They said at the same time. Both looked toward their teammates, "WE PASSED!!" They cried and hugged each other.

Both starting to dance like idiots, Many of the people groaned in annoyance, most bursting out laughing at how stupid the two looked. "What idiots…" Shikamaru sighed.

Suddenly the window in front of Ibiki exploded and a lady with purple hair appeared, "HELLO YOU MAGOTS!" She yelled.

Sakura blinked and leaned over to Naruto, "You think she's insane?" She questioned quietly. Naruto only nodded.

"Gee Ibiki you must have gone soft because there are so many still left." She laughed.

"Your early again…" Ibiki stated looking around the giant black cloth.

The lady blinked, "Oh… Sorry…" She said then smiled crazily at the gennin in the room. "Well anyway… You all just follow me so we can start your next test." She laughed then disappeared.

Ibiki sighed in annoyance but just motioned for them to leave, "Oh and Pinky… Nice statement." He said as Sakura walked to the past him.

Sakura just smiled cheekily at him and disappeared with her teammates.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well that's the chapter so hope you like it so R&R and it will be Itachi didn't kill the clan. Well cya in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Test

Chapter 14: The Second Test: Survival in the Forest of Death

Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter, and all I have suddenly had many ideas for this story and I don't know why … Maybe it was the ice cream's brain freeze that did that… lol well anyway on with the story!

Sakura smiled to herself as they walked, 'I wonder what kind of test this will be… hopefully it's not another written test… I think I would die from that.' She thought.

'**You're right that last test was horrifying we probably should have taken the time to study more of the academy stuff then are actual training… The test the Kazekage had me take was very simple an I knew it by heart since in the few months we had been in the academy had covered most of that…'** Inner said in one breath.

Sakura nodded in her mind, "Hey Temari…" She trailed off as they stared at the giant fenced in forest in shock as a huge snake slithered up behind a snake and ate it whole. "Holly Crap…That was a HUGE SNAKE!" she cried, as the few other gennin teams that were there nodded in agreement at her statement.

The crazy lady turned to them, "I guess I should tell you… My Name is Miterashi Anko… And this test will really cut more then half of you from the third test." She said sadistically.

Sakura shuddered, and looked to Gaara, 'Hope he doesn't decide to kill me in here and say it was one of those giant snakes…' She thought imagining it. 'That is rather gruesome…' She shuddered once again.

Suddenly Naruto let out a loud cry as he suddenly had a kunai slice his cheek and another at his throat their proctor smiling like a maniac. "Care to say that again?" She asked and suddenly a very long tongue sliced through the air and licked away some of the blood.

Everyone froze, "Sorry I just could help myself…" A Grass-Nin said licking her lips.

Anko just nodded stiffly before handing out a sheet of paper, "Okay everyone sign this so I won't be held responsible if you die in there…" She said.

Everyone stared at the paper in shock, but everyone signed it none the less.

Once the rules were explain and all teams received either the Earth scroll or Heaven scroll they went to the assigned gates. "This is going to be fun…" Sakura said and smiled at her teammates.

'**Let's just hope the snake doesn't make an appearance.' **Inner suddenly said.

'You got that right…' Sakura replied.

And the alarm went off the gates flew open and all teams flew into the forest to find another team with the opposite scroll.

Only 3 hours after Sakura and the rest of her team met some nin with the scroll they were looking for. "Hand over the Heaven scroll and we might let you live…" Kankuro said.

The other team smiled, "You little runts think you can challenge us?" The leader of the team laughed. "You are the ones who will die!" He yelled and then the fight began.

Sakura smiled to herself, "Hey Gaara… let me take care of the one on the right you get the scroll… Temari, Kankuro you get the other guy!" She said Gaara glared at her but nodded along with his siblings.

Sakura looked at the man and smiled sweetly at him, 'I may not have done to well on the written test but this is going to be a piece of cake…' She thought and as the man got closer she threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him.

The man smiled and deflected them all, "Pathetic!" He sneered at her, "Is that all you know?! I GUESS YOU DIE HERE!" He shouted and slammed his fist into her chest.

Sakura gasped and flew backwards into a tree the man smiled maniacally and walked toward her pulling out his kunai to finish her off when he heard a cracking noise. "Ever hear the saying look underneath the underneath?" Sakura asked and the shell around the fake her exploded to reveal a beautiful puppet with long orange hair held in a high ponytail. It's gray eyes seemed to be glaring at the man. As it's white dress seemed to float around it. "I'd like you to meet, Himeko. Isn't she beautiful?" Sakura questioned, as she appeared a little ways from her puppet.

"What the hell?!" The man cried falling jumping away. "What is that?!" He continued staring at the puppet.

"It's known as a puppet… You loser…" Sakura said smiling at him. "Now lets show him your little gift Himeko!" She cheered.

Himeko flew at the man then suddenly both Sakura and the puppet vanished, "PUPPET ART: SEVEN STRIKES!" Sakura cried and suddenly claw like swords flew around the man slashing him seven times with fatal accuracy.

The man let out a scream of agony as the attack subsided, "I WON'T DIE!" He roared and as Sakura became visible again he vanished. "LIGHTING STYLE: DRAGON THUNDER!" He screamed. A giant bolt of lighting flew through the air.

Sakura's eyes widened there was no time to get out of the way, 'I'm going to die…' She thought horrified. Her eyes closed and she waited for the pain when there was the smell of burning wood. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at her puppet which she had stopped controlling. "Wha-what the?" She whispered falling back.

"You okay Sakura?" A voice suddenly asked.

Sakura's head snapped up and Kankuro stood there along with Temari and Gaara using her puppet. "I never thought you would finish up so fast…" Sakura sighed and stared at her puppet then looked around it to see the man lying on the ground dead. "You know you better fix my puppet Kankuro…" She said standing up.

"Oh and she is made of a very rare wood… you better have a lot of money on you…" She said smiling up at him.

"I just saved your life! So you should be the one to fix your own puppet!" Kankuro cried.

"You should have used your own puppet then… I would have fixed it myself… for you." Sakura replied putting her puppet away in its scroll. "But I guess I can fix her myself… though it will take a little while… so I hope I don't have to use her again…" She continued and smiled at them. "Now can we go please?" She asked.

They nodded and they all took off toward the tower. Once there Sakura sighed as she sat on the small bed that she would be sleeping on for the next 4 days. 'This is going to be boring…' She thought and looked out the window up at the stars. 'Didn't think you would be able to see the stars in a place like this though…' she continued her thoughts drifting in and out of sleep. When she suddenly heard a thump up on the roof.

"What was that?" She wondered out loud and quickly climbed out the window to see Gaara starring up at the stars. "I'm guessing you still have insomnia…" She stated.

Gaara's head snapped toward her and he glared menacingly at her, "What do you want?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Sakura sighed, "I want to know what happened 6 years ago to make you hate me… but I don't think you will tell me that anytime soon…" She said and sat down beside him.

He went tense at her actions but his eyes narrowed even more, "Your right I won't tell you…" He hissed and looked back up to the stars.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Sakura questioned also looking up at the sky a sad smile on her face.

"…"

Sakura smiled at him, "You know you can talk to me…" She said hiding how she really felt. "I am your frie…" She never finished because she was thrown backwards across the roof. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she cried holding her now very sore arm.

"Don't say that something you will never mean…" Gaara growled now standing up. "You are only lying to me…" He continued.

Sakura stared at him, "I'm not lying to you Gaa- SHUT UP!" Gaara hissed interrupting her.

She stepped back as he started to advance toward her when a voice stopped him. "Gaara Stop…" Temari said as she appeared on the side of the roof, Kankuro beside her.

Gaara turned his glare onto her, before he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Sakura sunk to the ground, "I wasn't lying to you Gaara…" She whispered.

Temari motioned for Kankuro to leave, he nodded and disappeared as Temari sat beside Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to cry… I know you don't know why he became like this…" She whispered.

Sakura curled herself closer to Temari and sobbed on her shoulder, "Why did he begin to hate me Temari? I don't get it!" She sobbed shaking violently.

"I do and I will tell you but you have to stay calm…" Temari whispered.

Sakura pulled away and stared at the older girl, "Okay… tell me." She said hoarsely.

"I believe you remember the night before this all started well another Assassin tried to kill Gaara… But in a way he did." Temari started.

Sakura blinked, "You mean he hurt Gaara?" She questioned, "But his sand would have protected him! How could he have been hurt?!" She continued her questions.

"Shh… Just listen and no interrupting or you won't hear the story." Temari replied. Sakura nodded.

"Well he didn't hurt him physically but he hurt him emotionally… You see… the Assassin was… well… he was Yashamaru…" Temari whispered the last part but Sakura heard.

"But why would he do something like that?!" Sakura cried, "He loved Gaara! why would he do that willingly?!" She whimpered.

"He lied about loving Gaara… He wanted Gaara to trust him so he could hurt him even more then anyone of the Assassins could…" Temari sighed. "I didn't find out what happened till recently when I was going through Father's old mission scrolls and came across it… Yashamaru was giving small reports of how much Gaara was trusting him and he was more or less just waiting for the right moment to kill him." She said sadly.

Sakura shuddered against Temari, her sobs once again raking through her body, as she cried for Gaara, and for their ruined friendship.

After a little while they went inside and Sakura avoided Gaara as much as she possibly could while she got ready for bed.

The next day as Sakura was just making her way through the small library they had in the tower why it was there she didn't know but she was happy it was. But just as she was about to open a book she felt an immense chakra flare… 'Naruto?' she thought and shot out of the room and to the roof of the tower. 'Something's wrong…' she thought.

'**Maybe the snake went after Team 7… It is logical because from what we know of Orochimaru, he would need a new body.' **Inner said.

'And if he is as power hungry as Father said he was… He's going AFTER SASUKE!' Sakura thought frantically and shot away from the tower following Naruto's chakra.

"This is bad… really bad… I'm going to end up challenging a Sannin!" Sakura whimpered to herself as she came to the spot and hid her chakra as she watched Sasuke and Naruto fight against Orochimaru. Ami was hiding in a tree doing nothing.

Just as Orochimaru hit Naruto backward and then he started to perform his curse mark jutsu. Sakura gulped before she pulled out a kunai and attached a paper bomb. 'Please work…' She thought and threw it just before he could complete the hand signs.

"WHO THE HELL?!" Orochimaru roared as the kunai hit the branch he was standing on and it exploded instantly.

"Get lost you stupid Snake!" Sakura shouted as she appeared in front of Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late I didn't know you were in trouble until I felt Naruto's chakra." She said winking at him.

Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto quickly joined them on the branch, "This is getting bad we have to get out of here…" Sasuke said quietly.

Ami chose that moment to appear "SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OKAY?!" She cried and tried to cling to him but Sakura's words stopped her.

"You are such a loser… you should learn to fight instead of trying to whore yourself out to any hot guy you see…" Sakura said as she looked around them. "We have to be careful… This guy is a Sannin…" she continued cutting off Ami before she could even say something.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "Got it…" They said in unison.

They evil laugh that echoed around them made them all flinch, "So you have heard of me have you Pinky?" The sickly sweet voice said deviously.

Sakura's eyes flickered around them, 'Where is he?' she wondered to herself as her fear began to emerge.

"I guess I will have to get rid of you pests before I can take my prize…" Orochimaru cackled from somewhere in the shadows.

Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated, "I found you…" She whispered and suddenly flew at the tree across from them and smashed her fist into it.

The part of the tree she hit shattered into splinters and a loud screech was heard, as Orochimaru appeared on a branch I little ways from there a few cuts covering his body.

Sakura smiled at him as she landed back in her place back-to-back with Sasuke and Naruto. "Where did you learn that?!" Naruto cried in shock.

Sakura smiled, "I'll tell you some other time…" She replied and glared at Orochimaru. "You're not going to win Orochimaru…" she hissed at him.

"You think you can beat me a Sannin? Don't make me laugh! You may have you strength… but I am stronger then you as I know more Jutsu then you!" He cackled.

"Who said anything about any of us fighting you? I was meaning them!" Sakura said and smiled as she pointed up.

Orochimaru's smirk vanished as he looked up and his face contorted into one of rage, "HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" He screeched as he dodged a giant shuriken.

"It wasn't that hard after all of all the Gennin doing this test Sasuke is the only you would most likely show interest to… Seeing as he is a Uchiha and he has activated hi Sharingan as well…" The ANBU captain said landing on the branch beside Sakura.

"Boy am I glad you showed up when you did… I think we would have been digested by his purple snake by now if you hadn't." Sakura sighed then looked toward Sasuke and smiled at his shocked face.

"I thought you were on a mission… In The Hidden Stone Village…" Sasuke said incredulously.

"I finished early…" The captain replied as the rest of his squad went after the Sannin. "You may return to your team now Haruno… They are probably wondering where you went." He said turning to her.

"Is that anyway to treat your little friend? I don't think so…" Sakura said pouting at him. "And I think I will travel with team 7 to the tower… I need some time away from my team… they are vary bothersome…" She continued.

The captain stared at her, "Sakura… You are very annoying…" He said and ruffled her hair.

Sakura made a face at him, "Hey, hey, watch it Uchiha!" She said slapping her hands to her head. "I don't like people messing with the hair!" She growled at him.

"That's why I did it." The captain replied removing his mask to reveal his face.

"It's really good to see you again Itachi-kun!" Sakura cheered and latched onto the older boys' waist.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pried her off, "I must be going… I will see you later, Sasuke, Naruto…" he said and nodded before taking off after his team.

Ami stared wide-eyed, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ITACHI!" She suddenly screeched at Sakura.

"You know I don't normally do this but I just have to…" Sakura growled and knocked Ami out. "She is no ninja and she never will be… For that I am certain." She said smiling at Naruto and Sasuke. "So shall we go?" She asked throwing Ami over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Naruto looked like he was trying to contain his laughter and nodded, "Yeah lets get going…" He laughed.

Sasuke smirked and followed after Sakura as she took off toward the tower, "We still need to get an Earth scroll." He said jumping beside Sakura.

"You mean this?" Sakura asked and held out an earth scroll. "I grabbed it when the snake wasn't looking so if he tries to get in as another Gennin he will have to get another scroll… Stupid stunt I know but he should have swallowed this to begin with so no one could take it." She said and handed it to him.

"You are the best Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled at them, "Now come on guys the tower is just up ahead." She said and they burst into the clearing that surrounded the Tower.

Sasuke and Naruto waved good-bye to her as she disappeared up the stairs to her little room.

Okay I think my hand is dead… and you better like this chapter because it took me two hours to type it… and it's 9 pages… so R&R!!! Cya in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: The Preliminaries!

**Chapter 15: The Preliminaries **

Sorry for the late update everyone but since school has started I haven't had any time to type up anything because I get home about an hour before my mom gets home and I have a lot of work to do… Stupid school, so here's the next chapter! R&R

It had been four days now and more teams started to arrive as the days went on.

Sakura was sitting in the library like she normally did during the boring days that went by, she still tried to avoid Gaara but it wasn't working to well since he came to the library everyday like her.

Sakura looked up as the door burst open and Temari rushed in, "We have to go to the arena… The next test is going to begin soon!" She panted.

Sakura smiled, "Finally some action!" She cheered and shot out the door dragging Temari with her.

Once they entered the arena they met up with Gaara and Kankuro and stood in a line facing two giant hands doing the hand sign for tiger and two giant screens on either side of the fingers. "How interesting…" Temari chuckled as she stepped in front of Kankuro.

"Yeah…" Sakura laughed, as she went to her places in-between Kankuro and Gaara.

Suddenly giant puffs of smoke appeared and there stood the Hokage himself with all the Gennin's teachers behind him, "Welcome to the Preliminary Round of the Chunnin Exam!" His voice boomed.

Sakura stared at the man, 'Wow… He looks even wrinklier then the last time I saw him…' She amusedly thought. And then her eyes scanned over the rest of the Jonnin there and came to stop on the ANBU team at the back all with their masks off.

A loud poofing sound was heard and was heard and Sakura turned her head to stare at a very sick looking man who was coughing violently. "Please Lord Hokage, let me explain how this exam will go." He wheezed out.

"Very well." The old man answered and nodded to the sick guy.

"I am Hayate, you proctor for this exam. In this Exam you will fight one another according to the names that will come up on those screens." He said motioning to the two giant screens above them.

All the gennin nodded in understanding and waited for the man to continue as he had another coughing fit. "Maybe he should see a doctor…" Some whispered to their teammates.

"Now I will announce who the winner is of each fight concluding it if one person dies or can no longer get up, now on with the matches!" He coughed.

Everyone looked to the screen and Sakura's eyes widened, as the first name that came up was hers, and she was against… Gaara… 'This is going to be interesting…' She thought as everyone disappeared up into the stands.

Sakura turned and looked at Gaara who smirked deviously at her, "Show me your strength…" He whispered a he stood calmly across from her.

"Bring it on… Gaara!" Sakura laughed, and waited for the proctor to tell them to start.

"BEGIN!" Hayate coughed and disappeared.

Sakura smiled and waited for Gaara to move, she didn't have to wait long because sand came flying at her from all different directions. "Your going to have to try harder then that!" She stated and vanished.

Gaara looked around and suddenly shot backwards as Sakura smashed upwards through the ground and just missed him. "No you will." He hissed and his sand wrapped around her.

Sakura smiled at her and disappeared in a poof of smoke, "I'm not that stupid I do know not to get to close!" She said materializing on the railing.

Gaara glared at her, and raised his hand giant spikes of sand flying at her, "Now you die!" He howled.

Sakura smirked, "Why would you want to kill me… I am your teammate…" She said and dodged perfectly landing on the ground then darting toward him.

Gaara let out a feral sounding growl and his sand became a flurry of shuriken flying at her. "DIE!" He roared.

Sakura gasped as the shuriken slashed across her body, "Gaara?" She whispered and started to dodge as fast as she could. "I didn't want to use this but I guess its time! LETS GET GOING HIMEKO!" She shouted and in a flurry of cherry blossoms the beautiful puppet stood blocking all the shuriken.

Gaara's eyes narrowed on the puppet and he growled, "Your doll won't do anything good against me…" He snarled.

Sakura smiled at him, "Himeko… Mirage of Darkness!" she whispered and suddenly all surroundings started to shake.

Everyone looked around in shock as everything started to change into a chilling darkness that made even Ibiki and Anko shiver in fear, "What's going on!?" Naruto cried.

"I studied the Mangekyo Sharingan… and this jutsu cam to be… but sadly I can only perform it with Himeko…" Sakura said appearing in the middle, Gaara standing a little ways from her looking around.

"Your little trick won't work on me!" He hissed and Sakura let out a gasp as sand wrapped around her and dispelled the jutsu, "Sand coffin!" He growled.

"G-Gaara…" Sakura choked out.

"SAKURA!" Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke and Naruto shouted in pure horror.

"Release!" A voice suddenly shouted.

The sand fell away and there stood Itachi Uchiha now holding the unconscious Sakura in his arms, "Trying to kill your own teammate makes you garbage…" He growled and turned away from him.

Gaara stood there shocked at what had just happened, "You will pay for that…" He growled then turned to Hayate.

"The winner is Gaara of the Desert…" he said also shocked as to what the elder Uchiha had done.

There's the chapter and it has taken me a long time to get it up I know and I am sorry but please R&R


	16. Chapter 16: The Finals

**Chapter 16: The Finales **

Hey everyone, I am extremely sorry for this late update but school has been a major annoyance and I tend to get homework a lot so please R&R and I will try as hard as I can to get chapters up like I used to…

_~ One month earlier ~ _

It had been around a week since the preliminaries and Sakura had yet to wake up. Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro all came to visit her regularly hopping she would awaken while they were there, but to no avail she didn't wake.

It was slowly nearing the next week around mid-night when green eyes snapped open and the pink haired Kunoichi sat up dazedly. "He really tried to kill me…" She whispered brokenly.

Slipping out of the bed she silently walked to the window and starred up at the full moon, then as silently as she could she opened the window and jumped out heading toward the cliffs. "I have to train harder…" She growled to herself and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

~_ Present Day: Final Exam ~ _

Sakura stood silently starring over the village and smiled, "Today is the day that Gaara fights against Sasuke…" She sighed and slowly made her way down the steps and toward the stadium.

Once at the entrance the guards blinked in surprise, "Haruno Sakura?! Where the heck did you go?! You had the whole village looking for you!" The first cried exasperatedly.

Sakura looked at him with a raised brow, "Get over it I'm not dead…" She said and walked past them into the stadium and out into the stands.

Coming over to a place near the front she looked at the blonde that sat beside Ami, "Sasuke-kun is sooo gonna win against that loser Gaara!" She was saying snidely.

"You shouldn't judge a person by it's cover…" Sakura said darkly making the red head jump then turn and glare at her.

"Like you would know anything! You were defeated by a single attack!" She hissed.

Sakura smirked wickedly, "You don't know what Gaara is…" She replied and sat beside the blonde. "He is stronger then you think… and if he gets the chance will try to rip Sasuke to pieces…" She continued and smiled as she looked across the stand and waved at the Uchiha's.

A few raised a brow but Shisui waved back enthusiastically, "OI SAKU-CHAN!" He yelled and disappeared then appeared beside her. "Sit with us!" He said excitedly and literally dragged her out of her seat and flash-stepped them back the where the rest of the Uchiha's were sitting.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-chan. It's good to see you again." Sakura said politely as she nodded to them then smiled at Itachi who gave her an annoyed look. "And thanks for saving me, Weasel-kun!" She said and smiled deviously when he gave her his most evil death glare.

Suddenly the hokage's voice boomed around the stadium, "WELCOME TO THE FINALE MATCHES OF THE CHUNNIN EXAM!" he said loudly.

Everything went quiet s they listened to the old man's speech, Sakura just sighed and slouched in her seat, 'Get to the matches already…' She thought.

It seems he must have read her mind because he finished his speech and sat down beside the Kazekage.

The first match was Naruto vs. Neji.

Sakura starred intensely as their match went on, 'Come on Naruto!' She cheered in her mind.

In the end Naruto won, against the incredulous Hyuuga, "YOU GO NARUTO!!!" She shouted.

Naruto spun around and starred wide-eyed up at her, "SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried in surprise then smiled and ran up the stairs back to the box when Sakura motioned for him to.

The next matches went by in a blur, Temari winning her match against Shikamaru, Kankuro forfeited his match and Sakura had no idea why he did it and now it was time for Gaara and Sasuke's fight after it being moved twice.

'Where is he?!' She thought frantically and looked around, "Come on Sasuke!!! Don't make me hunt you down…" She growled angrily. "I want to see this match too…" She continued to herself.

The wind picked up and in a suddenly flurry of leaves there stood, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke himself smirking. "SASUKE-TEME!!! I thought you chickened out…" Naruto laughed grinning at his best friend/rival.

"Hn… Only in your dreams Dobe." Sasuke replied his eyes scanning the crowed and stopping on Sakura who smiled at him.

"You better have trained real good… Your going to have your hands full…" Sakura said looking down at him.

He smirked and nodded as Gaara walked out onto the field. "Lets do this…" Sasuke said challengingly.

Gaara smirked and the new proctor Genma stepped in between them, "GO!" He said and quickly vanished as Sasuke charged Gaara.

"Hmph…" Gaara huffed and his sand made shield after shield protecting him from all of Sasuke's attacks.

Sasuke jumped back and landed a little ways away and glared at him before charging once again.

As Gaara went to make his shield once again Sasuke disappeared coming from behind and Gaara just barely blocked it with his sand. "What the?!" He hissed in shock.

Sasuke was attacking so fast Sakura even lost track of him, "Can you see him?" She asked looking at Shisui.

"Nope…" Shisui replied with a surprised look, his Sharingan activated trying to track Sasuke but only getting glimpses.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked turning to look at Itachi and Fugaku, both shook their heads in the negative. "Then I guess he might just have a chance…" She said and smiled as she say a flash of Sasuke before it disappeared again.

Suddenly sand started to form around Gaara and made a giant orb of sand around him. Sakura's eyes widened, 'Oh no… Don't let him take over…' she thought frantically her fear starting to over whelm her.

Sasuke glared and smashed his fist into the sand only to jump backward dodging giant spikes of sand that protruded from the orb. His eyes narrowed and he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared on the wall and his hands flashed through some hand-signs.

"That's the Chidori!" Sakura gasped watching as the technique formed in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke flew forward and then when he got close to the barrier of sand smashed his chidori strait into the sand.

An inhuman scream erupted from the orb and Sasuke just barely dodged the giant hand of sand that came out of the hole trying to grab him. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Mikoto cried.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the hand as it retreated, 'GAARA!!' She cried in her mind and stood up.

Suddenly small white feathers started to fall around the stadium, Sakura's eyes narrowed and she quickly released the genjutsu, "Itachi… Shisui!" She said turning to them.

They nodded and all got ready to fight, Fugaku and Mikoto falling into the genjutsu and sleeping peacefully in their seats. "This has got that stupid snake written all over it…" Shisui growled.

Sakura nodded and watched as Temari and Kankuro appeared on the ground just as the shield of sand dissolved and took Gaara trying to get away. 'No…' she thought horrified. 'They wouldn't have a hand in this…' she thought.

Sakura watched as Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru went after them, "Itachi I'm going after Sasuke and Naruto… they will need my help…" She said.

Itachi nodded and Sakura took off bolting after the boys, 'Please Gaara… Be okay…' she thought and sped up.

And that's the chapter hope you like it so R&R I'll update tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17: Come Back to Me!

**Chapter 17: Come Back to Me!**

I can tell you all liked the last chapter but you are going to absolutely **love **this one, so R&R! Thank god for the weekend!

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the tree's dodging all of the sound nin that were following. 'DAMMIT!' she thought in annoyance as there were some were a little ways ahead of her. 'Wait… Is that Shikamaru's chakra?' She wondered and landed on a branch and watched as Shikamaru took on about 12 sound nin.

'Should I help?' she asked inner.

'**HELL NO HIS SENSEI IS PRETTY CLOSE! WE HAVE TO GET GOING AND SAVE SASUKE AND NARUTO!' **Inner screeched.

Sakura nodded and shot past the fighting nin unnoticed, as she got closer she could hear another fight and her eye twitched, 'Who is it this time?!' she thought exasperatedly. 'I'll just go around I do not need to waste time here I have to hurry!' She thought and went around the fight.

Suddenly kunai came flying from all around her, "WHAT THE HECK?!" she cried in annoyance, and fell into a fighting stance.

"I can't let you interfere with Konoha's destruction… Pinky…" A voice hissed.

Sakura growled and turned toward the voice, "I should have known I would end up fighting you sometime… But seriously your going to make my Father… Royally pissed with you." Sakura said snidely.

"I know… but I have to follow Lord Orochimaru's orders or he will think something is up…" The man replied.

"Gee, I never took you for such a hard worker… Kabuto…" Sakura laughed and smiled devilishly at him. "Now… I need you to get out of my way…" She growled and raised her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura." Kabuto said and threw a giant barrage of senbon at her.

"Your to slow Kabuto…" Sakura hissed and smashed her fist into his stomach effectively sending him flying back toward Konoha. "Cya later!" She giggled and shot off in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto's chakra.

A while later Sakura came to a stop a little ways from where the fight was and watched silently as Gaara started to change, 'Gaara…' She thought as tears filled her eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto were suddenly thrown backward into the trees. "Dammit!" Naruto yelped and shakily stood again. "Sasuke… You okay?" He asked and looked over to his teammate.

"Yeah…" Sasuke panted exhaustedly, "But I can't last much longer…" He said trying to gulp down air.

Sakura watched in her hiding spot and watched, 'I have to help them… But how?' she wondered and looked back at Gaara as he watched Sasuke fly at him with his chidori.

Sasuke suddenly let out a cry of pain as Gaara's sand struck him and sent him flying onto another branch and this time, he didn't get up. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled desperately. "Damn you!! You'll pay for that!" He hissed and got ready to attack Gaara.

Gaara flew at Sasuke, "DIE!!!" He roared.

Sakura closed her eyes and disappeared, reappearing in front of Gaara her kunai drawn, "GAARA STOP!" She cried her tears slowly starting to fall.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his hand that was now Shukaku's flew forward and smashed into her pinning her to a tree. "You stupid girl!" He hissed and the sand started to tighten.

Sakura let out a scream of pain as the sand started to constrict more, "Gaara… P-P-Please stop…" she choked out.

Gaara let out a hiss, "No…" He replied.

"Then you give me no choice…" Sakura whispered and her hands now glowing smashed forward sending the sand flying everywhere.

Gaara jumped backward in surprise and landed on a different branch, "What the!?" He growled.

Sakura starred at him then disappeared, "Come back…" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Come back to me… Gaara…" She whispered.

Gaara howled loudly and started to thrash wildly trying to throw her off but her grip only tightened. "LET GO OF ME!!" He roared.

"No… I won't ever let you go again…" Sakura choked out.

The sand ripped through her, Sakura gasped in pain but continued to hold on making herself stand in front of Gaara now.

"I said LET GO!" He roared again and his sand spiked through her shoulder.

"No… G-Gaara…I pr-promised I wouldn't ha-hate you… I s-said I w-would be your friend!" She gasped blood slowly dripping from her wounds.

"YOU LIE!" He screamed and his clawed hands scratched across her back making long cuts.

Sakura gasped in agony, "I did l-l-lie about the f-f-friend part, G-G-Gaara… Because…I th-think of you m-more then th-that…" She whimpered.

Gaara froze, and didn't say anything.

"Wh-what I m-m-mean is th-th-that I l-l-love… You P-Panda-ch-chan…" Sakura whispered quietly and pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips.

Gaara's body went ridged and slowly the sand slide away his arms slowly wrapping around Sakura's shaking form and he kissed back, "Saku-chan…" he mumbled.

Sakura smiled lightly at him, "Yo-You came… B-Back to m-me… Th-that's g-good…" Sakura whispered her hands loosening drastically and then she fell.

"SAKURA!" Gaara cried as he grabbed tried to grab her hand but it slipped away, then in a flash of black she was gone.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Hn… She's okay…" A calm voice said.

All heads snapped in the direction of the voice and all stared wide-eyed at the teen who had once again saved her life. "ITACHI!" Naruto cried in relief.

Gaara stared at the man, "Give her back…" He growled.

"She needs immediate medical attention… and unless you know how to do that I would suggest you stay way from her… You will only cause her pain…" Itachi growled protectively.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Why you--- Itachi… p-put me down…" Sakura interrupted him in a gasping voice.

Itachi sighed but listened, "Fine…" He growled but glared at Gaara as Sakura reached for him.

Gaara's lips twitched slightly and his sand wrapped softly around her small bloody frame and set her in his own arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

Sakura smiled at him and just laid her head on his shoulder, "C-can we g-go home?" She whispered hoarsely.

Gaara nodded and looked to Temari, "Get Kankuro… I will get Sakura home…" he ordered.

Temari nodded and shot off in Kankuro's direction.

Gaara turned to the Konoha nin, and with a nod they were gone.

And there's the chapter, Hope you like it and see you in the next chapter which I will try to get up by tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18: Kazekage

**Chapter 18: Kazekage**

Okay I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while. But school has been very hectic and I have caught a nasty cold, but seeing as I have to stay home today instead of going to school I thought I should update seeing as I have nothing else that needs attention as of right now. So on with the story and I sadly own nothing but the plot.

**~ 6 weeks later ~**

Sakura sighed as she sat in her hospital bed and starred out the window, 'When will I get out of this damn place?' she wondered and turned to the door as it opened.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Temari asked as she stepped into the room and smiled at her friend.

"I'm good… but when can I leave this place? Seriously I need to get out of here I have been contemplating jumping out the window for hours!" Sakura complained.

Temari laughed, "Then I guess I came at the right time! I'm taking you home right now." She giggled.

Sakura's face lit up, "Seriously?!" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well not really… I am sneaking you out since I am quite sure you can heal your own injuries." Temari replied and winked at her.

Sakura smiled, "Someone finally believes I am a top medic nin! They say I am to young to be able to actually heal myself." Sakura hissed in annoyance.

Temari nodded, "Now lets go! Hurry before the nurse comes!" She said and both girls quickly jumped out the window and took off across the houses making sure not to be seen.

Sakura sighed happily as they jumped through her window into her room and flopped onto her bed, "So… tell me where is Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked Temari as she closed her eyes.

"Talking to the elders, since are father was killed by Orochimaru we are trying to find someone who is suited for the job of it, and I think they want Gaara to be the Kazekage…" Temari said.

Sakura shot up from her laying position, "Seriously?!" She cried looking excitedly at Temari.

"Yeah, they think he would make a good leader but they don't know if he has changed or not but since what happened back in the leaf village they might just overlook the past." Temari replied smiling at Sakura.

Sakura starred at Temari, "Well… What are we waiting for lets get to the Kazekage tower!" She cheered and shot out of bed and quickly changed into some cleaner clothes.

Temari nodded and both girls took off to the Kazekage tower, "This is going to be interesting…" Temari said quietly to herself as she watched Sakura practically fly through the doors of the tower.

Sakura stopped at the stairs and waited for Temari to get there, "Hurry up will ya?" she asked impatiently.

"Sorry but I think it would be wise to wait outside the door instead of just barging in." Temari said calmly as they walked up the stairs.

"Fine… But we can still eavesdrop can we not?" Sakura asked deviously.

"Fine with me…" Temari laughed and stopped in front of the meeting room and both pressed their ears to the door.

"Do you accept the position?" One of the elders asked.

"Hn… I have to think about it…" Gaara replied.

"Think about it? Come on Gaara just accept it already, show the people of Suna you have changed!" Kankuro prodded.

Gaara sighed, "Fine I accept…" he sighed.

"Very well I now pronounce you to be Kazekage!" The second Elder said.

Sakura and Temari looked at each other, "Can we barge in there now?" Sakura asked.

Temari nodded, "I don't see why not…" She chuckled.

Sakura beamed and threw the doors open, "GAARA-KUN!!" She yelled and jumped on him.

Gaara blinked in surprise as Sakura jumped making him fall backwards, "Sakura?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?" She said as she hugged him.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "I can heal myself you know… I did train under Tsunade-sama." She said and crawled off him.

"Good point…" Gaara replied. "Were you two eavesdropping?"

Sakura and Temari froze, "Yeah so what? We wanted to know if you would accept!" Temari said rubbing the back of her head.

Gaara sighed, "I would have told you anyway…" He deadpanned.

"But we wanted to hear you accept!" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Gaara just shook his head at their antics and turned to the elders, "So I guess we should announce this to the rest of Suna…" he said.

The elders nodded, "Yes we should." The older elder replied. Then she turned to Sakura, "I am Chiyo…" She said and nodded to Sakura. "We never got the chance to meet when you first arrived and before the Chunnin exams."

Sakura nodded, "Sakura Haruno, Medic-nin, puppeteer at your service!" Sakura laughed.

"Puppeteer? Who taught you the arts of the puppet?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "While I was training with Tsunade we met a man with red hair and he was training with his puppets so I asked him to teach me because it really fascinated me, and my father also taught me a few things of puppets when I was with him." She explained.

"Did the man that taught you to use the puppet happen to be named Sasori?" Chiyo asked.

Sakura looked like she was thinking, "Yes I believe it was… Is there something wrong with that?" She asked confusedly. 'Oh man what have I gotten myself into?!' she thought panicking in her mind.

"Sasori is my grandson… and a member of the Akatsuki…" Chiyo said pointedly.

Sakura starred at Chiyo wide-eyed, "Tsunade had said that as long as he didn't cause any trouble for her she wouldn't be forced to attack him but I never thought it would mean that much…" Sakura said thoughtfully. "But after I finished training with him he offered me a challenge saying if we ever fought whoever won would get are most prized puppet…"

Chiyo eyed Sakura, "Then I guess I will teach you all I know of puppets as well because if you only have what he taught you he could easily beat you." She said.

"Really?" Sakura asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yes…" Chiyo replied and smiled at her.

And there's the chapter hope you like it and again I am sorry for not updating I will try to get the next one up by Saturday at the latest.


	19. Chapter 19: Another Evil Sensei

**Chapter 19: Another Evil Sensei**

I am extremely sorry for the late update but I haven't had much time on the computer, and when I did I forgot to update. Please forgive me but I will try to update again soon. So R&R please!

Sakura panted heavily as she stood on the training grounds covered in sweat, 'Why am I cursed with getting the most evil sensei's in the world?' she wondered to herself and looked around the area.

"You should pay more attention to your opponent!" A croaky voice laughed.

Sakura's eye twitched as she was sent flying across the training grounds and smashed into a cactus, "OWWWW!!!" She screeched in agony as she now had a few hundred-cactus needles stuck in her butt. "YOUR EVIL!!!"

Chiyo only chuckled which quickly turned into full-blown laughter at Sakura's predicament. "Let me help you…" She said finally and started walking toward Sakura.

After Chiyo had finally managed to get Sakura to stop jumping up and down she started to pull the needles out. "Ow! Oww! OWWWW!!" Sakura cried as she got the needles pulled out.

Chiyo smiled at her student, "Now… go home and get some rest we will meet here a 5:00 tomorrow morning, Do Not Be Late…" She growled evilly.

Sakura nodded furiously and took off back to her apartment, "Evil… Totally evil…" She muttered as she came into the market. "Just 2 ½ years of this and I will be done… Hopefully…"

"Sakura?" A voice suddenly questioned from behind her.

Sakura jumped in surprise and spun around, "Kankuro! You scared me!" She said with a sigh.

Kankuro smiled, "That's a first…" He laughed and came to walk beside her. "So… How's training with the old bat?"

Sakura smacked him over the head, "BE NICE!" She hissed.

Kankuro whimpered, "Oww! Why'd you hit me you know it's the truth!" he cried holding his throbbing head.

"Well I'm in pain too… And seeing you in pain makes me feel better." She said rubbing her but. "I mean, getting thrown into a cactus does hurt you know…"

Kankuro blinked then cringed, "Oh… That would hurt a lot…" He agreed.

"Yeah… Now I have to suffer through it for another 2 years and then I will be free of it…" Sakura sighed and walked into the apartment building, "Cya Kankuro, tell Gaara-kun I said hi!" And then she disappeared up the stairs.

Kankuro shook his head and walked toward the kazekage mansion and stepped inside, "What an interesting day…" He sighed.

Sakura sighed contentedly as she filled the tub with warm water and slid gracefully into it, "This is heaven… After today, I think I will stick to practicing away from all cactuses…" She groaned then sunk deeper into the tub before heading off to bed.

Yeah I know it's short but it's more or less a filler chapter, and the next chapter with be in the SHIPPUDEN!!! So be ready for a very interesting next chapter… I guess we will see what happens next in a few days. Cya!


	20. Chapter 20: The New Me!

**Chapter 20: The New Me!**

Hey everyone as promised here's the next chapter and I really can't believe it's already at chapter 20, So please R&R!!!

**~ 2 ½ YEARS LATER ~**

A few miles away from Suna a sudden giant cloud of dust exploded upwards and the sound of paper bombs going off filled the air, yet none of the guards moved from their posts. "Looks like they're at it again…" One said looking over to his partner.

"Yep…" Was his partners reply.

A little ways into the village a boy stood on top of the Kazekage tower and raised a brow, at the giant puff of sand, "A little drastic much?" He asked himself, then turned back to the stairs and headed down to his office.

Back outside of the village more paper bombs went off, "You'll never hit me now old hag!!" A girl's voice laughed hysterically from above.

An old woman looked around calmly even though she couldn't see a thing, "My aren't you arrogant today?" She said sarcastically and suddenly vanished.

"What the?!" The girl cried and landed on the ground, "Where did you go?" She questioned looking around.

"Try right here!" A voice whispered in her ear a placed a kunai at her throat.

"Not a chance…" The girl replied and in a puff of smoke was gone.

"A clone?! How did I miss that?" The old lady asked confusedly.

"Are you going to give up yet?" The girl asked as she appeared a little ways away and smiled deviously.

"Never…" Was the reply.

"Fine then… Let's do this!" the girl shouted and raised her fist before smashing it into the ground sending a giant spray of sand at the older woman.

"Oh Sakura when will you learn to think before you smash something?" The woman sighed in annoyance before dissolving into thin air.

Once the sand finally cleared it revealed the pink haired girl being sat on by the old lady, "CHIYO-SENSEI GET OFF ME!!!" Sakura screeched.

"Submit then…" Chiyo replied and then smiled down at her student.

Sakura growled in anger but then sighed, "Fine I give up…" She said in defeat.

"Good… But you did good Sakura, you almost won that time!" Chiyo replied encouragingly.

"Yeah yeah…" Sakura sighed and stood up once Chiyo got off her. "We should head back to the village… It's getting kinda late." She motioned to the setting sun.

"Very well let us head in." Chiyo laughed and both started toward the village.

"I think I'm just going to stay out for a minute… I want to think about some things…" Sakura suddenly said.

Chiyo looked at her student strangely but nodded, "Very well, I'll see you later." she said and continued on her way to the village.

Once Sakura was certain Chiyo was far enough away she stopped walking and looked to her left, "You're lucky I noticed you before she did… Deidara…" she said emotionlessly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing, I wasn't expecting to see you here… what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked slyly.

Sakura smirked, "I could ask you the same thing…" She replied and started walking toward the village. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to get near Gaara-kun now would you?" She asked.

"Of course not…" Deidara replied stiffly, "I should be going…" He said and quickly turned around and took off on his giant bird.

"Deidara, Tell my father… I said Hi." Sakura called and quickly took off at a run toward the village.

Deidara looked back as he saw the girl vanish into the village, "Dammit, Sasori isn't going to be so happy that I had to turn around because his kid saw me." He growled to himself.

Sakura entered the village and continued toward her apartment at a steady walk, until she was interrupted by a shout, "SAKURA!!!!" A voice cried.

Sakura spun around and was suddenly hugged by a very enthusiastic Temari, "I'm going to Konoha, sooo I need you to make sure Gaara and Kankuro actually eat some nutrias food and that they don't kill each other, Please." She stated more then questioned.

Sakura blinked, "Umm, Okay?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"THANK YOU!!!" Temari cheered and took off toward the gates. "Cya in a week or two!" She called back over her shoulder.

Sakura blinked then her eyes-widened, "WAIT YOU'RE LEAVING NOW?!" She cried and then sighed as Temari was already out of the village, "Curse her…" She mumbled and started on her way to the Hokage mansion.

Once there she flopped down onto the couch and starred up at the ceiling, suddenly the door flew open and smashed into the wall, "HEY TEMARI! CAN I ORDER SOME PIZZA?" Kankuro's boisterous voice boomed through the mansion.

Sakura raised a brow as the sound of a slap echoed through the house, "Did you have to yell? That was right in my ear you know!" Gaara's now angered voice growled.

Sakura blinked as both boys walked into the room and right past her without even noticing her, 'What the heck?' She wondered, leaning back over the couch and watched both boys go upstairs.

"TEMARI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Kankuro shouted.

Sakura blinked again then headed into the kitchen, and started pulling out pots and pans to make them some supper. 'Wonder how long it will take them to realize that I'm not Temari?' she thought.

"HEY TEMARI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER OR SOMETHING?!" Kankuro yelled as he came down the stairs, Gaara close behind. "Temari?" Kankuro asked skeptically as he got no reply.

Sakura's lips twitched as she moved around the kitchen the walked out the other exit and around just as the boys walked in, "Temari?" Gaara asked just as confused as Kankuro.

"Do I look like Temari to you?" Sakura asked standing behind them.

Both jumped in surprise at Sakura's voice right behind them, "SAKURA-CHAN!" Kankuro cried and scooped her up in a hug. "Where is Temari?" He questioned.

Sakura looked at Kankuro then to Gaara, "Did you forget she was the one that goes out to help with the Chunnin exam's every year in Konoha? She left only a little while ago…" She said and smiled at them both.

"Oh that's right!" Kankuro said then smiled, "Ahh those were the days, being that small is hard to believe." He sighed and looked like he was remembering.

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Kankuro?" They both asked completely confused.

Kankuro looked at them then burst out laughing, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!!" He cried through his fits of laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess I better get back to cooking…" She sighed and went past them into the kitchen once again. "Oh and no pizza… unless I'm the one making it, which I am." She said and smiled at them.

And there's the next chapter, I have no idea if this is long enough but all I know is that I can't feel my hand, so I guess I will see you in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: The Challenge Begins

**Chapter 21: The Challenge Begins**

**I know it has been long since the last update but I sadly haven't had any ideas for it but I am trying to update all my stories as much as I can but please don't be mad if one doesn't come for an entire week, because I virtually have no time during it so most chapters will either be on Saturday or Sunday, Forgive me. **

________

**~ 5 DAYS LATER ~**

Sakura sighed, it had been a long 5 days, she hadn't even realized that Temari went through hell practically everyday just so Gaara and Kankuro wouldn't kill each other. 'This is going to kill me…' she thought as Kankuro and Gaara started to argue once again.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO CATASTRATE YOU!" She screamed barging into the room.

Both boys instantly stopped fighting and jumped up covering their lower areas, "S-S-sorry Sakura-Chan…" Kankuro apologized.

"You better be… And Gaara shouldn't you be doing your paperwork by a chance?" Sakura asked with an annoyed look.

Gaara looked around, "Yeah…" He quickly disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sakura sighed, 'This is going to be a long two weeks…' She thought and headed out of the mansion and to the training grounds but was stopped by a shout.

"HARUNO SAKURA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" A girl with brown hair shrieked.

'Matsuri…' Sakura thought grudgingly, 'The brat just doesn't know when to give up…'

Matsuri was Gaara's student, well very annoying student she was practically trying to kill Sakura because she was so close to him and all her thought of her was as his student. While Sakura was more to him then just a friend, Sakura knew this for a fact considering he would practically kill anyone if they tried to hurt her. But this girl was the most annoying thing she wouldn't shut up about being Gaara's student and she constantly insulted Sakura to no end. Plus there was the fact that she always would scream she was going to marry Gaara when they would fight and that Gaara could never love a pink haired freak.

Sakura sighed in anger, "Please… For once in your god damned life leave me alone for one fucking day?!" She yelled.

"NEVER!" Matsuri screeched and again challenged her.

"Okay… Fine…." Sakura growled her annoyance at the brat growing.

Once they got to the training grounds Sakura walked to one side of the field while Matsuri went to the other and fell into a fighting stance. "I WILL BEAT YOU AND THEN GAARA-SENSEI WILL LOVE ME MORE!" She yelled and charged at Sakura.

Sakura's eye twitched, "I'll finish this fast…" She muttered darkly and quickly side stepped the younger girls lunge. "How pathetic…"

Matsuri let out a shriek and again lunged at Sakura who just sidestepped her once more. "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" She roared, and pulled out her special weapon swinging it at Sakura who once again dodged.

"You call yourself a ninja but you can't even put a scratch on me… You really are pathetic… And really I am not in the mood for this so I'll finish this now…" Sakura growled and raised her hand in a motion that Matsuri didn't recognize.

"What the hell are you do--- AHHH!" She screamed before she could finish her sentence for wooden arms had wrapped around her and made sure she couldn't move. "WHATS GOING ON!!! WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL FOR HELP?! THAT JUST SHOWS HOW WEAK YOU ARE!!!" She screamed as another pinned her down.

"Who said I called for help? These are my puppets…" Sakura said and again moved her hand and Matsuri was flung to the ground. "Himeko, my very first puppet. And then there is Chime… The one I made myself… The rest are all in their respective scrolls." Sakura said a slight smile appearing on her face. "And one other thing… You lose… Now leave me alone Brat…" She growled and walked away from the training grounds her two puppets disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

Matsuri screamed in anger and stormed off to her home to complain to her parents, who hated Sakura just as much as Matsuri.

Sakura sighed as she made it to the mansion without anymore annoyances, 'You know I might just go to sleep for a few hours…' She thought and walked to her room and promptly fell asleep within seconds of her head touching the pillow.

A few hours later she was awoken to the sound of an explosion and instantly was out of bed and heading toward the Kazekage tower her annoyance back, 'So they were after Panda-Chan… But did they have to attack so soon?' She wondered and stopped dead as she saw the hugest bomb ever.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed and this caught the attention of the psycho bomber and Gaara.

"SAKURA GET OUT OF HERE!" Gaara cried, but Sakura only ignored him as she jumped and landed on the bubble of sand that Gaara had made to protect himself.

"Like I'm missing this fight…" She laughed and jumped toward Deidara as the huge bomb glowed brightly and exploded. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the huge wave of power hit her and sent her careening toward the ground.

'**Great idea Sherlock' **Inner cried, '**Now we're going to die!'**

'This is just not my day…' Sakura thought but suddenly was jerked upwards by a hand that happened to have a mouth on it. "EAHHH!!!" She yelped, "IT LICKED ME!!!"

"Sorry… Hm." Deidara growled as he threw her onto the birds back, "Your dad would kill me if you died…"

Sakura smiled, "You should have let me fall… Cause you just gave me on hell of a opening…" She laughed and took aim to punch him.

Deidara only smirked, "You seriously think I would be that stupid? Hm." He chuckled and Sakura froze as something crawled on her shoulder.

"Oh hell no…" Sakura growled and was sent flying back by the small explosion the clay spider caused. "Tell him the game is on!!" She yelled and then hit sand as she lost consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22: Discovered and The Cure

Chapter 22 : Discovered, and The Poisons Cure

**Hello everyone! I surprisingly have time at the moment even though it is like 9 pm here and my mom will no doubt kill me if I stay up to late but I really don't care my sleep schedule is already screwed up pretty bad and it doesn't seem like it can be fixed but oh well R&R**

**___________**

**Sakura groaned as she came too the first thing that registered in her mind was that she was in the hospital and second Kankuro was laying in the bed across from her groaning in agony. "K-Kankuro?" She asked shakily as she pushed herself off the bed and mentally going over her body to check for any damage. "What happened to you?!" **

**In an instant she was by his side as she noticed the inflamed and infected gash on his abdomen, along with the purplish goo that was foaming around it. "I-it's a-an in-incurable p-p-poison as Granny Chiyo s-says… I w-won't li-live much longer b-but it hurts so much…" He whispered hoarsely.**

**Sakura's eyes narrowed, "There is always a cure!" She cried and instantly set to work by first grabbing a few vials and using a swab she slid some into the vials, "Just wait here I will find a cure as soon as I can okay." She was then out the door in seconds and was flying toward the greenhouses that were filled to their roves with herbs and other medicinal plants.**

**Suddenly something dawned on her, 'What about Panda-chan?' She thought and turned only to bump into Chiyo, "CHIYO!" She cried and then froze as she saw the grim look on her mentors face, "Did… Did they get Gaara?" She asked her heart starting to pound.**

"**Yes…"**

**Sakura's world stopped and her heart dropped, 'So my own father is trying to ruin my life?' she wondered. **

"**Sakura… I need to talk to you… It's about Sasori of the Red Sand…" Chiyo said in a whispered voice.**

"**Yeah what about him…?" Sakura asked.**

"**It is better to talk in private without so many prying ears…" The older lady said coldly. **

**Sakura felt herself freeze, 'She couldn't possibly know that he's my father could she?' she wondered as she followed close behind Chiyo. **

**Soon they arrived at the greenhouses and Chiyo led Sakura to a more secluded place where nobody would hear them talking. "Tell my Sakura… Why do you have so much knowledge of Sasori?" She asked.**

"**He fascinates me…" Sakura replied.**

"**Then why do you have almost the same personality as him? Why do you have so many of his familial traits? Why does it seem you are more like him then anything else?!" She cried. **

**Sakura froze, "C-Chiyo… Calm down! Just because I look like Sasori doesn't mean I'm related to him! If I was, you would be my great grandmother!" She said then her eyes widened.**

"**I have never told you that Sakura… And I am certain that it is not in any bingo book either…" Chiyo said harshly. **

**Sakura stepped back, "Fine… You caught me… He is my father, so what of it, I don't do anything for the Akatsuki or my father. I tried to stop Deidara from setting of that stupid bomb but failed I know I should be dead but he saved me, he didn't even have to but he told me my father would kill him if I died. You see Sasori and I have a deal, when we meet on different sides of the law, we will fight for are top prized puppets… That challenge has begun and he has just made the stakes a lot higher than I expected because I never wanted Gaara to get stuck in this." Sakura suddenly broke down she couldn't help it.**

**Gaara her best friend no he was more to her then that she loved him so much and she knew on some level he loved her too but now he was in trouble. Fatal trouble and she was just standing there doing nothing… She needed to get help, and she suddenly had an idea. "Chiyo… I don't care what you think at the moment of me or whatever else you are thinking of but I have to save both Kankuro and Gaara before it's to late, and I will need your help if you are willing to give it to me… If you want to throw me in the Suna Jail fine but please just help me save them." She whispered wiping away her tears and starring the elder in the eyes.**

**Chiyo looked at her with a heated stare but finally nodded, "I'll get the herbs you need for Kankuro." She said, "I get the feeling you will be able to make a anti-dote for the poison. Considering your dad and you think alike in the job of poisons and their anti-dotes." She said a softer look appearing on her withered face as she rushed off. **

**Sakura smiled and turned quickly yelling for one of the few people tending to the plants. "You!" She cried and grabbed one by the arm. "Go to the messenger tower, and tell them to send a message to Konoha, tell them to send: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake," then as an after thought she added "And Itachi Uchiha." She told him.**

**The man nodded urgently and took off toward the messaging tower. Sakura sighed then quickly went to work on analysing the poison, before setting up to make the antidote. 'Hopefully this will work…' She thought. **


	23. Chapter 23: Time to Save Gaara

**Chapter 23: Let's Save Gaara!**

**I know it has been a while since I have updated and I am sorry for that, but I had an incredibly busy week not to mention it was my mom's birthday yesterday… But any way here's the next chapter. ENJOY AND R&R please**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, "This is getting frustrating…" She growled and again tried a mixture for the cure to the poison. 'What could he have put in it…? I can't even tell the equipment here is too primitive to be able to identify it.'

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A familiar voice screamed and instantly Sakura turned only to be lifted off the ground in a bone breaking hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"N-N-Naruto… Can't b-b-breath…" Sakura gasped.

"I'N SO SORRY!!!" Naruto cried jumping back and apologizing.

Sakura only sighed after she caught her breath. "S'all good… But can you please try not to touch any---" She was cut of as a vile fell to the ground and shattered. "YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto yelped and then cowered behind a tall man that had just walked through the door.

"Hn… Dope… What did you do?" Asked the tall boy.

"He broke my vial…" Sakura growled but smiled at him, "Hello Sasuke, Itachi-san, Kakashi-san." She greeted still glaring evilly at Naruto.

"Tsunade told us that Gaara got taken by the Akatsuki… And you requested us to help." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"It would help but at the moment I am very busy trying to find a cure for the poison in Kankuro's system… The idiot went after the 2 that captured Gaara… One of which was Sasori of the Red Sands, a master in poison and puppets…" Sakura informed them. "Go talk to Chiyo she should be at the Kazekage Tower stalling the other elders from choosing another Kazekage." She ordered and went back to work.

"I'll stay to help you." Itachi said as he went around the table and looked unimpressed at the equipment.

"What do you know of poisons?"

"Enough… All ANBU must have a knowledge of poison, and since I don't have a medic on my team I took the liberty to study the ways of healing people." Itachi answered.

"Good enough…" Sakura said and smirked.

Soon it was only them in the lab working on the cure for it, "I think I have it…" Itachi said looking up from the book he was reading. "It isn't an unknown poison but it is very uncommon to come across in many circumstances… I wouldn't think Sasori of the Red Sands would want to use it since it is a very slow no pain death… Just the infection it can cause hurts like hell."

Sakura blinked in amazement, "You said more then one sentence! Yay! New Record!" She cheered but then went back to her serious medic mode. "Okay… Let's get to work."

"Hn…"

"Nooooo not back to the monosyllabic Itachi…" She cried as she worked on the cure.

Meanwhile Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke stood around Kankuro looking at Chiyo. "So you're saying my Best friend is the daughter of the guy who poisoned Kankuro?!" Naruto cried looking completely astounded.

"Yes… But she is on are side she doesn't care for the life of a criminal." Chiyo replied. "Kankuro how are you feeling?"

"Okay… Just this cut is hurting like hell." Kankuro mumbled.

"It does look pretty gruesome…" Sasuke said, "So is Sakura really going to fight her own father to kill him for some puppet?"

"By the sounds of it yes…" Kakashi said.

Chiyo nodded in affirmation, "She's confident in her strength that she will beat him."

"Well then what do we do while we wait for Sakura and Itachi to--- I've got it!!!" Sakura yelled bursting into the room successfully interrupting Kakashi.

"Well done you two!" Chiyo cried

"Get me a bowl of water…" Sakura said as she went to Kankuro's side. "I need to take out as much of the poison as I can before administering the antidote.''

Naruto was out of the room and in a flash he was back with what Sakura had said to get. "Here." He said and set it on the small table beside Sakura.

Sakura focused her chakra to her hands and made a bubble around the water before lowering it to Kankuro's stomach and made the water wash through all the pours on his body. As she brought the water out once again but this time it was a black color, she continued this until the water was a grayish color before she took out the vial and placed at Kankuro's mouth. "Drink…" She ordered.

Kankuro took a sip and choked, "WHAT IS IN THAT STUFF?!" He cried coughing violently.

"Stuff that will save your life now drink!" Sakura growled and forced the rest into him before holding his chin so he couldn't open his mouth.

With a gulp Kankuro finished off the antidote and stuck out his tongue, "That was horrid…"

Sakura smiled and turned to Kakashi, "I believe it's time we saved Gaara…"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course."

Quickly they all moved out of the village and to the oasis that wasn't far from the Akatsuki's base, "Naruto, Sasuke and I will go after Deidara. You, Itachi and Chiyo will go after Sasori." Kakashi said.

"Okay… We will meet back that is a little way from the base that are scouts have followed the Akatsuki to… Now move out!" Sakura ordered.

With a nod they all took off, 'Please be okay Panda-chan' Sakura thought.


	24. Author's Notice, MUST READ THIS

Author's Notice.

Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time, and I know I should have updated a long times ago, but the thing is well I really don't have much of an excuse, I did have free time, but it's just I have been having problems in my life surrounding my friends, one of which told me she was going "Restart her life" and basically ditched me, that failed for her but now she's still somewhat ditching me by practically ignoring me and hanging out with one of these girls in my class which even though we are somewhat friends I hate her. I swear my life has turned into my own hellish prison and to top it off some of my own teachers seem to think I am practically useless at doing things, mostly my math teacher, I know this is probably a very long and lengthy Author's note but bare with me for a little while.

If any of you know the feeling where when your around people and you just without even thinking have this mask up that makes you seem so happy and able to everything on, and when somebody does ask if your feeling okay you just say "Yeah I'm fine." And they leave it at that without even thinking that you could be lying to them, and as they walk away your screaming in your mind for them to notice that really you aren't. Well that's what's been happening to me, even my best friend and I mean BFF I tell everything to even that I feel really depressed she doesn't see it and hardly ever insists on asking if I'm okay.

And then there's the fact that for a very long time I have had low self-esteem and that sadly has led to many bullies throughout my life which has only made it worse for me. Writing is my passion and sadly people have told me I don't write to well thus it is leading me to begin to believe it, I will try to update whenever I can, but I'm losing my will to write with all this pain in my life. If any of you are worried about me committing suicide don't I have already got the disappointment of my family I don't wish them to feel even more of it if I do that.

But anyway if any of you read this please, just don't get mad at me if I don't update for a very long time from time to time.

- Dragon


	25. Chapter 24: Hello Father

Chapter 24: Hello Father…

So here's the next chappie, I hope y'all like it.

3

Sakura stopped as she looked up at a giant boulder, 'He's here…' She thought as she looked over to Chiyo, "He will be mine to kill… Do not interfere." She ordered.

Chiyo looked at Sakura in surprise, "What?! You are not fighting him alone! He is---- My father, he who trained me, he is the one who made the bet with me not you, so I am the one to fight him." Sakura interrupted.

"But!"

"No buts Grandmother…" Sakura growled and lifted her hand, a blue film of chakra slowly rippling over her hand, 'It's time…' She thought and charged toward the boulder her fist pulling back and in a flash slammed into the boulder a huge glowing seal flickering into vision then disappearing once more.

"You have to do better then that." She growled and jumped back and again charged her hand full of chakra before once again charging forward and repeating the process of slamming her hand over and over into the boulder the seal now completely visible and cracking rapidly.

After a few more hit's and many cracks later the seal and boulder shuddered then stilled before bursting into millions of little tiny shards of rock and on the other side stood two nin and eight more holographic figures.

"Hello everybody… I believe you have something to hand over…" Sakura said her chakra flaring as the two nin turned.

"Saku-chan… Nice to see you again… But I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." The holographic leader said.

"Well suck it up because I'm right here, and I'm taking back Gaara." Sakura retorted and raised her hands, "Oh and I'm here to take my prize." She said as her eyes flickered to the two nin that weren't holographic.

"But Sakura you have not defeated me so what prize is there to be taken?" The shorter bulky one said.

"Well father, I have been training a lot more then just with Chiyo you see, with Tsunade-shishou that was just child's play. After I got back to Suna and began training with Chiyo-Obaa-san, I also took the liberty to search around the villages that I went to on long term missions, and trained with some of the best there. So I hope you don't mind but I am no longer just a puppeteer but a lot more then that." Sakura stated and stuck her tongue out.

"Tch. I guess we'll see, Deidara, take Gaara and leave, this fight is just for me and Sakura." Sasori said.

Sakura smiled, "I hope you take this seriously, because there is no chance I am leaving without my prize." She hissed.

"I guess we'll see," Sasori smirked as Deidara took off his huge clay bird taking to the sky swiftly, "Who is the better in a Father vs. Daughter match."

"I guess we will…" Sakura replied as she fell into her fighting stance.

3

That's it for this chapter, I know it's short, but the fight will be a chapter on it's own so look forward to that. It will be up maybe on Friday, can't make any promises though.

R&R

-Dragon


	26. Chapter 25: Father vs Daughter

Chapter 25: Father vs. Daughter

Okay so here's the next chapter as promised I don't know how good it will be because I am not to great at fight scenes but here goes nothing, oh and thanks you to all that support me. But here's something that I find rather interesting that kind of made me think about my A/N. New topic in my Health class, TEENAGERS WHO COMMIT SUICIDE, I found that highly ironic, but here's the chapter. R&R

3

Sakura looked at her father with a dark look, "Let's dance," Sakura growled as her hand reached into her pouch to take out one of her newer puppets.

"Sounds fun." Sasori replied as he too brought out his puppet, "Lets see who gets the best one."

At the same moment two large bursts of smoke surrounded them and when they cleared each had a puppet both of which looked like they had just been made.

"I made this one especially for you Father…" Sakura said as she admired something of a replica of her father except the hair was a deep purple. "Hope you don't mind I fashioned him after you, so I will always remember you after your dead." She then pulled the strings and the purple Sasori snapped into a ready position.

Sasori chuckled, "Not at all, as a matter of fact I'll take that one along with your prized puppet." His puppet also in it's ready position.

"You will never touch this one, I promise you that." Sakura hissed and then once again twitched her fingers.

Sasori smirked, "GO!"

Sakura's puppet flew toward him within a second of his proclamation of a start. "I WILL WIN!" She yelled as it struck at Sasori in rapid succession avoiding the scorpion tail and aiming for as many of the weak points in Sasori's armour.

"Tch. Is that all you can do, my Dear?" He asked as suddenly the ground began to crack under Sakura.

'Dammit!' Sakura thought as she sprung out of the way as a second puppet of Sasori's burst from the ground and just missed hitting her. 'If I'm right I have to make sure to avoid hitting any lethal parts of his puppets, they must all have poison on them.' She then dodged another attack, 'Looks like I may have to change tactics.' She smirked and then lunged to the side dodging yet another attack but also pulling out her scroll and sealing her puppet away.

"DODGE THIS!" She yelled and her fist flew back as she crouched and smashed her fist into the dirt focusing her chakra into the ground. The large cracks that exploded from where her fist hit the ground and all the way around the cave. Her lips twitched as the chakra made it to it's point right under her father. "Have fun…"

Sasori gasped inaudibly, 'Damn,' He thought as he jumped to avoid the ground implosion.

"GOT CHA!" Sakura yelled as she flew from the side right at him.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he turned, "No got you." He said as the scorpion tail sliced through the air and through Sakura's abdomen.

Sakura's eyes widened, 'He… He…' She then smiled as she hit the ground and slid across, her eyes closing as she swore under her breath as something broke.

"How sad just one fatal strike and I win." Sasori sighed as he walked to Sakura's side and looked down on her. "I'll take my prize now." He said and began to reach down to grab her pouches.

Sakura smirked, "Never let your guard down…" She coughed as blood spilled from the corners of her mouth.

Sasori's eyes lifted but before he could do anything the ground suddenly exploded and sent him flying, "Rule number one: Never let your guard down, even if the enemy is dying." Sakura coughed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the dust cleared the real on stood in the middle of the massive crater she had just made and watched as her fathers armour broke into shards of wood.

The real Sasori finally stood after a few minutes, "Nicely done, but I won't let you fool me again." He said.

"If you did I would lose all respect I hold for you."

He glared at her, "You won't win you know… You are to young and have not been around long enough to learn how everything goes." He then raised his hand a large black scroll light held in his hand.

Sakura stepped back in surprise, "So you're really going to use your prize on me?" She asked as she too reached for her own larger scroll, "Then to make this even why not both use our strongest."

She smiled slightly but suddenly stopped as she heard footsteps right behind her, "Sakura, let me fight him…" The elderly voice of Chiyo ordered.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, "No… He is my opponent not yours…"

"I am your elder and his grandmother, I deserve to be able to fight him."

"I told you no… He is my father, and this is our bet, we will fight and I will not lose to him… Nor will you take over for me… Since there is no need for it." Sakura glared her eyes darkening as her anger began to boil.

"But, you are not yet--- Not what?" Sakura interrupted her teeth clenched, "My fight not yours…."

"Sakura please."

"NO!"

"Never turn your back on your opponent…" The voice whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, 'Dammit…' She thought as the blade sliced through her skin and Chiyo let out a yell of horror.

Sakura dropped to the ground in a heap, as she suddenly couldn't move, 'D-D-Dammit….'

3

Hehehehe I'm so evil… ;D R&R if you want to find out what happens next…

Muahahahahahahaha

- Dragon


	27. Chapter 26: Final Fight

Chapter 26: Final Fight

*Laughs uncontrollably* MY EVILNESS IS BACCCKKKK!!!! =D And nobody is going to make me fall again!!! Now onto the story!!

3

Sakura stared at the ground her eyes slowly closing as the poison began to take affect, 'Dammit, I can't move, or do anything to stop the poison…' She thought grudgingly.

"SAKURA!!" Chiyo cried as she kneeled by her side frantically trying to get the girl to move. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating over and over as Sasori laughed.

"How pathetic, I guess I should take my prize, my Darling Daughter." He chuckled and sauntered toward the two.

Chiyo's eyes narrowed as she slipped a small pill into Sakura's mouth, 'It may help or it may not, but it will at least stop the poison from killing her.' She thought and stood to face Sasori, "I won't let you take the life of your own daughter!" She declared and pulled out a white scroll.

"How do you think you will gull through with that declaration?" Sasori questioned as he stepped back.

"Because I will kill you in her place."

"Is that so? Well then come Grandmother…"

"With pleasure…" Chiyo charged as she summoned her strongest puppets, "DIE!!" She cried and the fight began.

Sasori dodged and his hands flashed through the seals, within seconds a large amount of puppets surrounded him.

Chiyo jumped back and preformed close to the same seals but only ten puppets clothed in white cloaks appeared, "I will never lose to you, Sasori! You traitorous brat!" She yelled and the puppets flew forward.

Meanwhile Sakura gasped as she could suddenly feel her limbs once more, she pushed herself to stand but gasped as the pain rocked through her body, her hand slid to her abdomen and felt the gapping wound from where Sasori's scorpion tail had hit her. 'I can't lose I have to see Panda-chan, and Naruto and everybody else…' she thought and forced herself to stand as the fight between Chiyo and Sasori finally registered to her. 'And I have to kill him too…'

She raised her hand to her abdomen a green glow forming around it and the cut vanished. Sakura stared at the ground as steam suddenly began to sizzle around her, her eyes narrowed and her lips twitched into a smile, 'Never challenge the student of Tsunade…' She thought as white lines spread rapidly across her skin her chakra spiking as she turned a large black scroll now clutched in her hand.

"Akuma…'' She whispered as a huge puff of smoke swirled around her, "UNLEASH!" She cried and the smoke suddenly thickened a spike of it swirling out and wrapped around Chiyo stopping Sasori's attack from hitting her. "YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME FATHER!" Sakura yelled as she stepped out of the smoke as it finally cleared the shocked expressions on both elder peoples faces very clear.

"S-S-Sakura… Whe-where did you get such a puppet?" Chiyo stammered staring up at the gigantic beast.

"I made him…" Sakura whispered her finger twitched and a spike sailed straight toward Sasori.

Sasori gasped and jumper just in time to avoid the spike, his eyes widened as a rumbling sound met his ears, from behind. He tried to move but it was to late another spike exploded from the wall and pierced through his chest, "Good bye father…" Sakura said as she walked toward him.

He smiled, and slumped forward the life fading from his eyes, "G-g-good w-work S-S-Sakura-chan… T-T-Take your prize… N-n-no take them All…" He gasped and then there was nothing.

Sakura stared at the limp body of her father, "Thank you, Sasori…" She whispered and bent to pick up the scrolls as Akuma vanished.

"Sakura, are you really intending to take his puppets I mean you might not be able to use them…" Chiyo said coming up behind her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "He's showed me how to use all his puppets, and I can figure out most things so leave it be…" She growled then walked away new scrolls filled with puppets in her pouch.

Chiyo sighed but soon followed, they reached the oasis and watched as Deidara flew away and Naruto set the motionless body of Gaara down. "GAARA!" She cried and shot forward, she kneeled by his side her eyes wide.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry, but, but he's gone…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura's eyes began to burn, 'No…' Her head snapped to Chiyo, "You can do something can't you?" She begged her tears falling.

Chiyo nodded, "This village needs Gaara… And you need him…" She added as she knelt beside Sakura her hands flashing though the seals of an ancient jutsu, "Good-bye Sakura, live a very long life like me…" She whispered and a bright green chakra erupted from her hands.

Sakura's eyes saddened, "Good-bye Chiyo-Obaa-Sama…" She whispered as her last family member faded from life and gave it to Gaara.

Chiyo smiled as she fell back Sakura moving to catch her but was beaten to it by Temari. Sakura looked at her then looked around, noticing most of the Suna nin were there, including Gaara's annoying little apprentice who was about to move to Gaara's side.

Sakura growled lowly but beat the girl to it as she looked down on his face and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Panda-chan, wake up…" She whispered a she kissed his ear.

She could feel the glares of Gaara's fan girls though she was sure if they had known she had kissed him she would be pretty much dead. She smiled slightly as she pulled away. "Gaara…" She said as his eye slowly opened.

His head turned and he looked at her, "Sakura…" His eyes softened, "I didn't know you were so bold…." He growled.

Sakura's mouth dropped, "WHY YOU!!!" She screeched and raised her fist.

His eyes widened as a smug smirk appeared on his face, "You'll always be the same… Annoying…"

Sakura was seeing red, "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!" She roared as Gaara's smirk widened and he took off.

"You'll have to catch me first…." He laughed as he shot away.

Sakura growled, "Oh I will get you…" She hissed and shot off after him.

3

Hope you like it, I don't know how many chapters are left so there may only be one or two actually… O.O wow… that's not much…

Anyway, R&R

-Dragon


	28. Chapter 27: The Epilouge

Chapter 27: Epilogue

Okay, I know it has been a very long time, and I am sorry, but really I have been working on some other stories that I am writing. And thankfully things are getting better since its summer vacation right now, and I am seeing a mental health doctor, so everything may get better. This is the last chapter in this story and then I will work on the others that I have up. But I can't guarantee that anything will be updated a lot. I will at least try to have a few chapters up before the summer is over. So Please R&R!

3

**~5 years later~**

**Gaara P.O.V**

A red headed man sat silently at his desk filling out paper work, "GAARA!" A voice cried, the man looked up as the door flew open

"Temari?" He questioned his eye brow raising at his sisters out of breath state. "What is it?"

"Sakura… Hospital… Now!" She panted.

Gaara blinked, "What?" He asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"ITS TIME YOU IDIOT!" Temari yelled almost tempted to hit him, "She's going to be pissed if you don't hurry up, and Kankuro doesn't want a crushed hand…"

Gaara stared wide-eyed, "Time? That time?" He questioned then looked at his hand, "This may be painful…" He then disappeared in a swirl of sand and was at the hospital within minutes. He rushed in a nurse quickly by his side leading him down the hall into the ER.

"Sakura-sama he's here…" She said timidly and quickly pushed Gaara into the room and ducking out of the way as a metal pan went flying at their heads.

Gaara ducked just as the pan went over his head, "Now, now Sakura…" He said as he walked closer.

Sakura screamed and before Gaara knew what was going on his hand was being crushed in her hand, "I'm. Going. To. Murder. You. For. This." She hissed as the doctor and the end of the bed looked up, "Just a little more Sakura…" She said.

Gaara cringed as Sakura screamed and he felt his hand become numb, and heard the bones brake, "S-Sakura… M-my hand…" He whimpered as she squeezed it tighter.

"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!" She roared before gasping and falling back against the pillow.

A shrill cry rang through the room, Gaara looked at the Doctor, "Tsunade, What is it?" He asked looking hopefully at the little bundle being cleaned on the small bed behind her.

She smiled, as Sakura looked up at her as well, "Congratulations, You are the parents of a baby boy!" She laughed.

Sakura smiled joyfully, and looked up at Gaara who also gave her one of his special smiles, "That's wonderful." She giggled as she smiled at her husband.

"Yes, but one thing…" Gaara said, "Can some one heal my hand?" He lifted the limp, bruised, and swollen lump of flesh that had been his hand.

Both women blinked, "Oh… Wow, Sakura I didn't think you would use chakra…" Tsunade gasped.

Sakura giggled, "I didn't…"

"I don't care if you did or not… Just fix my hand… I need it to sign paperwork…" Gaara glared.

Tsunade nodded, "I'll do that now, Sakura would you like to hold your son?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, "Of course!" She exclaimed and reached out as Tsunade handed her the bundle of blue fabric, she smiled down at it.

Gaara stared at his wife with adoration, "What should we name him?" He asked.

Sakura was about to speak when the door burst open, "SAKURA!" A voice yelled and an orange blur flew in stopping a little way from the bed, it was soon followed by two Uchiha's and a Hatake.

"Sorry, Sakura, he wouldn't wait anymore…" The elder of the men said rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura smiled, "It's okay… I was going to ask for you to come in anyway."

"So… What did you name it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sakura smiled, "We haven't named him yet…" She giggled, and looked down at her son, her eyes softening, "He looks a lot like my father…"

Gaara sighed, "We should have discussed names before…" He muttered.

Naruto looked thoughtful, "How about Ren?" He asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

Sakura smiled, "I think that would be a good name…" She said then looked down, "Yeah… My little Ren." She looked at Gaara.

He nodded, "Perfect."

Naruto jumped for joy, "They used my name!" He cried and ran out of the room to go tell anyone who would listen to his rant.

The two Uchiha's rolled their eyes, "Tsunade, I believe we have made the elder mad enough at you leaving Konoha for three weeks we do not want to make them think of putting in a new Hokage." Sasuke said.

Tsunade sighed, "Very well, Sakura, Gaara you two come to Konoha sometime, that way everyone can meet the new member of the family…" She chuckled, "Lets go boys…" She said and left the room.

Sakura smiled then kissed her son on the forehead, "Lets go home…" She whispered.

Gaara nodded, "Of course."

**THE END**

**3**

**So… I know it probably is confusing and all but I can't do a wedding worth crap, I have tried and since my internet is going slow I can't research it, so I hope you liked this last chappie, because I am not going to make a sequel to this. So R&R if you like it!**


End file.
